Undying Oath
by ixamxyourxdisease
Summary: Ten years ago he gave his word to Jecht, to Braska, to her. He failed a promise and now he'll do whatever it takes to fulfill the rest. She ended up in Spira with Jecht. Accepting fate, she swears to protect her new friends. Their oaths have been given...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"And he scores folks! That's another one for the Zanarkand Abes!"_

_"I honestly don't see how anyone can compete, Nantza, I honestly don't."_

_"You said it, Alian! And that's time folks! Another win for the Abes! And it's all thanks to..."_

The roaring crowd drowned out the announcers. They knew all too well who the Zanarkand Abes owed their win, and he knew it too.

He stood just outside the arena, smirking as adoring fans swarmed to greet him, to congratulate him, and to beg for autographs and pictures. This sort of attention would have stifled any other, but not him. He enjoyed being the center of their worlds...he enjoyed being their Blitzball God. One after another he signed blitzballs, books, cards, arms, shoulders, hands and even some bald heads; he posed in many pictures, each with a signature move or grin. Indeed, he truly was the best.

After a good hour of people pleasing, he joked and grinned his way out of the crowd's grasp and slowly made his way to a bridge overlooking the city he loved. The bridge was relatively empty, every now and then a passerby would walk by recognizing him and ask for a signed photo or something of that nature, but it was nonetheless peaceful...a huge contrast to the bustling arena. He gazed out across the sea of illuminated buildings and streets to the ocean beyond. Sighing he leaned against the railing and continued to peer out. Zanarkand was beautiful all around but mainly so at night. The lights would flicker and dance, the sounds excited and invited people to its streets, and the ocean beside it reflected all of its beauty. It was almost as beautiful as the woman he had waiting for him at home.

A small smile played across his lips, she would be there to greet him and give all of herself in everything she did for him. He gave a chuckle thinking of how large she was; she was practically about to burst but still she insisted on cleaning and even preparing dinner, which for the past several months have been composed entirely of odd and sometimes monstrous dishes. He couldn't think of a better woman or home to return to, she loved him before his fame and loves him still...he wasn't sure he could admit it outright but he too loved her with all his heart.

"Don't get mushy..." he muttered to himself, shaking the thoughts away with a small smile. He sighed and stood straight taking in his surroundings once more, this time his attention was drawn to the building behind him that displayed his photo on a large screen. "I'm the best." The smirk returned and pride swelled within.

Admiring the photo a little longer, he decided it was best to return to his pregnant wife who was, more than likely, on her hands and knees attempting to clean the floors. A chuckle broke from his lips at the thought as he continued walking.

He took several steps before being tapped gently on the shoulder, he sighed and smugly grinned.

Who was he to deny a fan?

Turning, he came face to face with a sullen looking man. He had sunken eyes, a grim expression, and a stately appearance. A little ways behind him stood another man, who looked nearly identical, holding the hand of a small hooded child. Looking back at the man before him he began to doubt that this person was any fan of his.

"Are you Jecht?_ The_ Jecht of the Zanarkand Abes?"

Jecht stared at the man then turned to the building displaying the larger-than-life picture of him with his name clearly labeled to the side of it.

'_Is this guy serious?_' Jecht thought as his gaze returned to the man.

"Nah, I'm just a very good doppelganger." He stated placing his hands on his hips and stared at the display again.

The man followed his gaze and a small blush edged across his pale cheeks as he peered back at Jecht.

"My apologies," the man cleared his throat. "My name is Ienrich, your wife informed my associate and I that you would be walking this way after the match from the arena. I suppose we could have waited at your home but I'm afraid that we're on a tight schedule." Ienrich motioned to the others behind him and himself.

"Okay, and what do you want with me? An autograph? A picture with the kid?" Jecht questioned now leaning against the balustrade looking from both men to the child.

"Ah, again my apologies I am the personal representative of Amalia Bontecuo-"

"Amalia? Seriously? She's the one who decided to be a hermit somewhere away from all of us. What the hell would she want after all these years? And don't tell me it's for money, 'cause I refuse." Jecht turned to leave but was caught by Ienrich.

"I'm here to notify you that Amalia has passed away." The sullen man stated, releasing him.

He stood there for a minute trying to gather his thoughts, before turning around and looking at the man.

"I understand that there was some animosity between you and your sister but we have come to tell you of the news and also to inform you that you are now the caretaker of Amalia's only child." With that he motioned for the other man to bring the child forward.

The other advanced several steps, standing beside him and releasing the child's hand before stepping back. The child stood there fidgeting ever so slightly, they didn't look up only down at their feet. Jecht stared down at the small creature then back at the man in disbelief.

"Why me?"

"You are the only living relative she has left." Ienrich stated before looking at his watch. "Please forgive the short notice and this sudden meeting but we have other duties to attend to for the time being. We'll return at a later date to finalize everything. I bid you farewell, take good care of her." He bowed his head and turned to leave along with his eerily similar associate.

Jecht gaped at the men then shook his head and rubbed his brow. Looking around he wondered how many may have witnessed this and sighed in relief to see no one around. Slowly his gaze rested on the child who had not moved an inch. He wondered if perhaps she understood what was going on, from her stature he was sure she couldn't be a day over five but Amalia was always small too. How would his wife feel being saddled with another kid, while the other one was only a month or so away?

For a moment he stood there, unsure of what to do, when suddenly a small hand latched tightly onto his shorts, it was quivering and white knuckled. It was then he knew she must have understood on some level what had transpired.

"Mommy..." her words faded as a small muffled sob escaped from beneath the hood. "Mommy's not coming back...is she?" Her voice was soft and her hand clenched tighter around the fabric.

This caused him to crouch down and gaze at the child, the news of his estranged sister's death hadn't hit him as hard as the sorrow this child must have been feeling right now. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the child in a short hug before releasing her.

"Sorry kiddo..." He responded softly.

Finally she looked up at him, the hood falling from her head. Her silver-white hair shimmered due to the night's lights, as her pale icy blue eyes, swollen and red from crying, peered at him solemnly. He stared at her for a moment; she did resemble something of her mother he noted, hoping she was nothing like her personality wise.

He stood, still looking at her. She returned the stare before grabbing the fabric of his shorts again and standing as though waiting for something. Taking this as a sign to move he did so and she followed in toe, not releasing his clothing.

"So what's your name kid?" Jecht asked looking forward staring at the street.

"Linnea." The small girl responded softly, looking forward as well and sniffling every now and then.

"Okay, Lin, do you know who I am? And how old are you anyway?" Jecht found himself curious as to what that sister of his would have told the child, if she even bothered to mention him at all.

"I'll be five soon," she said softly.

"How soon is soon? Days? Weeks?" Jecht interjected.

"Months..." she responded.

He gave a small nod before looking down at her. "Heh, I noticed you didn't answer my other question, she must not have even told you about her other family members. Figures." The man commented thinking of his sister.

"You didn' give me time to..." She said with a slight huff.

"Is that so? So the woman did mention me, eh?" He chuckled. "Bet it's all bad."

"She said you were stubborn, and sometimes thickheaded," the girl looked up at him in time to see him rolling his eyes, obviously expecting to hear that, and returned her gaze forward. "She also said you were kind...even if you didn' wan' others to know. Said you were her favorite brother..."

Jecht stopped shocked for a moment then chuckled slightly, a small sad grin forming on his lips. He began to think about all the good memories he ever had with his sister before shaking his head and peered down at the child.

"Really, heh, did she tell you I'm her only brother?" He chuckled again and sighed looking around. His eyes met the face of a clock and he cursed under his breath for taking so long. Quickly, he picked up the child. "We're gonna run, hold on kid."

The child did as she was instructed; wrapping her small arms around his neck and watching as the scenery quickly went by. It had a lulling effect, and soon she was sleeping in his arms. Jecht looked down briefly at the girl and sighed, shaking his head, before running off into the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X in any shape or form, though one can wish. :D Anywho, I do own Linnea.

Author's note: This chapter and perhaps the next two wll be before the Final Fantasy X storyline, I guess my hopes are to lessen the blow of using an OC. Here's to hoping, and cookies to all. XD


	2. Our Zanarkand

**Chapter I**

_**Our Zanarkand**_

Silver-white hair whisked across her face as she stood upon the dock staring out at the glistening azure ocean. The wind breathed once more causing her baggy clothes to ruffle and dance about her small frame. She gave a soft giggle and placed her hand above her eyes, well-guarded from the brilliant sun, she peered at the sky.

Another beautiful day in Zanarkand.

"Lin!" A young voice called from behind her. "Lin!"

She turned and smiled at the boy, only a few years younger than herself, who was running towards her.

"Tidus!" Beaming she patted his back as he bent over panting. "What's up?"

"Mom wanted me to tell you and..._him_...to at least make sure you have food, if you plan on staying out there for awhile." Tidus stated with a slight scowl.

"Okay, I'll make sure he gets some, just in case." She smiled again and gently set a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Tidus, cheer up. It'll most likely only be until sundown."

"Yeah, sure." He folded his arms across his chest and looked up at the young girl. "I just don't know why you would bother going."

Linnea turned from him and looked back at the ocean.

"If you want to come I'll talk him into it..." she said breathing in the salty air.

"Why? So he can call me crybaby the entire time? No way." He scowled again and looked out as well. "It's just not fair, he treats you normally..." the boy mumbled softly.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed, returning her gaze to the vast water.

"Well there are a lot of reasons why he does." She stated shrugging slightly.

"Yeah? Like what?" Tidus peered at her.

"Um, well," she put a finger to her chin and stood there thinking before looking at him. "He's probably treating you the way he does so that you'll learn to be strong...learn to think for yourself, ya know."

"Yeah right, he's not that nice."

"Then perhaps pity?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"He doesn't believe in pity." Tidus stated, glaring slightly at her.

"Heh, I guess so huh." Linnea placed her arms behind her head and looked out towards the horizon. "Though I'm pretty sure it's the first reason...there's always guilt."

"Guilt?" He stared at her incredulously; she chuckled and nodded looking over before closing her eyes and smiling slightly at him. "Why would he feel guilt-" Tidus caught himself as his eyes moved instantly to hers.

He examined her left eye carefully. Almost at the corner was a scar, the skin much lighter than her light peach tone, which had the rough appearance of a hook that extended over to the middle of her eyelid before curving back and stopping just beyond her eyebrow. A wayward S, as it were, thicker in the hook-like area and thinning out over the lid to the brow. He shuddered recalling the incident and sighed, accepting that as a possible reason for Jecht's varying attitudes towards them. Tidus continued to stare at her as she slowly opened her eyes, the smile smaller now but still present. His gaze focused more intently on her left eye again. With her eyes open one could see what other damage had occurred. Her eyes were still a pale icy blue, but the left iris had a deep crimson red "bleeding" into it close to the afflicted area. It almost resembled blood but it too held the ice-like effect the rest of her eye possessed. Turning away, he peered back at the ocean; he could feel the tears welling up within.

'_It's my fault– no...it's Jecht's fault. It's all his fault._' Tidus thought to himself, attempting to suppress his urge to cry out.

Linnea sighed and looked out as well, then chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry little bro, we'll be home soon, 'kay?" Smiling she placed her hands in her pockets and allowed the wind to once more dance with her loose clothing.

"What are you doing here? You better not be crying about not going." A strong voice said from behind them.

"I'm not crying!" Tidus retorted and stared up at his father venomously, tears slowly filling the corners of his eyes.

"So what do ya want then?" Jecht stared at the boy, setting down a bag of blitzballs, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want anything from you!" Tidus hollered as he ran off, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"There he goes again, crying." Jecht pointed off after the young child and sighed, heavily, rubbing his shoulder slightly. "Let's just go."

Linnea sighed as well and stared at her father figure. She knew she could tell him to be nicer, but all that would accomplish would be the two of them ending up in a glaring contest, both too stubborn to yield to the other. Instead she merely grabbed the bag of blitzballs and carried them onto a small boat not far from where she had been standing.

Jecht watched as she did this. If there was one thing he could count on, it would be her understanding. She was rather mature for a ten year old, which surprised him to no end because she was nothing like her mother. Hell, it wasn't even something she could have possibly inherited from his side of the family. Her stubbornness, definitely; her agility and strong legs, probably...but that empathetic and mature nature, not in a million years. Whoever that Bontecuo guy was, he must have been one easygoing dude.

'_He'd have to be to marry __**that**__ woman._' Jecht noted to himself as he continued to watch the young girl.

Linnea waved her hand for him to get a move on. Complying, he stepped aboard, and off they sped leaving all trace of Zanarkand and civilization behind them.

***X*X*X***

She fed him another ball while retrieving others. One after another they whizzed past her, and one after another she would kick him a new one.

Jecht would catch the ball and hit it against the bottom of the boat overhead before performing the 'Jecht Shot'. Always he aimed in her general direction, perhaps to be easier for her to chase after it, but never at her directly...he knew the consequences of that.

Several moments passed and the two could hardly tell that night was coating the sky above the surface. They continued Jecht's training as the water grew colder. Linnea noticed the temperature drop and gazed around and up; they were too deep for the sun to have had such an effect on the water, perhaps if they were closer to the surface but not at this depth.

"LIAGHN!"

Her water garbled name broke her from her thoughts and she looked quickly to Jecht. However, it was the blitzball heading straight for her that grabbed her attention. The speed intense, she was barely able to flip back out of the way. Jecht quickly swam over to her. Linnea's body was trembling as she floated there, suspended in the water. Her eyes were clenched shut and her face pale, terror had taken her in its grasp. He grabbed her shoulders and attempted to open her eyes, after many unsuccessful tries she finally opened a single eye. She peered around and then gazed at him; he could tell she was trying to register what had just occurred. After a minute or so, her body trembling a little less, she nodded her head slowly...she was alright.

Jecht nodded and peered around her then pointed to the boat above. She nodded again and remained still for a moment before beginning to count the balls floating around them. Holding up seven fingers, she pointed to each ball, only six were present. They both glanced around the water before Jecht caught sight of a blue and white sphere down near the reef. He swam down and stared at it. It was lodged in a small crevice amongst the reef. He pulled on it for what must have been an eternity, or at least long enough for Linnea to collect the remaining balls, set them in the bag, let them float to the top beside the boat, and swim down to join him. Jecht breathed out heavily and rubbed his shoulder; too prideful to just let the ball go and leave, he kicked the sphere with all his might. The ball flew backwards as the reef collapsed making the crevice larger and revealing a small opening to an underwater cave.

Linnea smacked him upside the head and put up her hands as though asking what the hell he was thinking. Jecht glared at her slightly while soothing the back of his head. He made a gesture for her to stay here, but as soon as he saw the protesting look on her face he retracted it. One after the other they slipped into the hole. It was a tight fit for Jecht but he managed. Darkness enveloped them as they journeyed deeper into the depths and the farther they swam, the colder it became. This wasn't the cold of the deep water, no this cold was something very different...something unnatural. They could tell instantly when they made it to the end of the suffocating tunnel, it was still very dark but the water had become deathly freezing.

For a moment they both floated there, but due to the chilly water both decided to return and forget the ball. Before they could though Linnea felt the blitzball float past her arm and soon Jecht felt it past his side. Turning to grab it, his elbow nudged it; it wasn't terribly hard but there was just enough force for it to float rather quickly into a hard object making a loud water distorted THWACK. They both waited for a minute, worried that that would be all that was needed to cause some disastrous event. When nothing happened Jecht found her arm and began searching for the tunnel entrance. That is, until another sound met their ears; the sound of something shifting within the darkness behind them, and not something small either. As both turned to the source of the noise, blinding lights manifested from the rock before them. Jecht placed a protective arm around Linnea's shoulders while his other hand went to block out the light. Linnea placed both her hands over her face.

They floated there in the icy cold water, the temperature dropping by the minute. Quickly they realized the water around them was being pulled towards this glowing rock. Try as they might they couldn't escape the whirling water and were sucked beneath. There waiting for them was an even brighter light one that came from whatever the thing was above them. This light encased them in warmth; Jecht looked down at Linnea who peered up at him briefly before both of them were gone.

***X*X*X***

Jecht awoke in a warm bed. He panted heavily and rubbed his brow. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he stared up at the foreign face. He was a young, darkly tanned man whose green eyes possessed swirled pupils and his golden blonde hair was pulled back in a small ponytail.

"Yr, oui'na yfyga. Ruf yna oui vaamehk?" The man said while looking quizzically at Jecht.

"Whah?" He stared at the young man.

'_Must've hit my head or something._' Jecht thought as he looked around.

"Ah, pardon me. I merely noted that you were awake and I asked you how you were feeling." The man responded, his words heavily accented.

"Y-yeah." Jecht eyed him warily. "I'm fine-" his eyes widened slightly and he grabbed the man by the shoulders. "Lin! Where's the kid?"

"Calm down please." The man grabbed Jecht's wrists prying him off. "Miss Linnea is fine; she's in the other room." He pointed towards the entryway.

Jecht looked from him to the doorway then jumped to his feet and ran out stopping when he saw Linnea laughing and playing with some children. He gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the frame chuckling.

"Silly girl. Bet you weren't worried about me for minute." He said with a smug grin.

Linnea turned her head hearing his voice and her eyes lit up.

"Old man!" Running towards him she stopped just a few inches away and placed her hands on her hips. "You idiot 'course I was worried."

"Yeah, sure." He gave a slight smile and looked around the room. It had weapons on display and in bins. There were potions, vials, and bottles scattered about; all of them varying in shape, color, and size and most emitting pungent aromas. The labels and what writing he could see were all written in some other language. "What is this place?"

"This is a shop, my friend." The man from before stated as he walked past Jecht into the room. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Rin. I own this fine establishment, and a few others. But before long I will have many shops set up all over Spira." He gave a proud stance and smiled.

"Spira? What the hell is Spira?" Jecht looked at Rin incredulously and crossed his arms over his chest.

"E caa, oui fana yvvaldat yc famm." Rin muttered slightly before sighing. "Do not worry my friend; perhaps someone in the city will know you and your daughter."

Jecht continued to stare at the man as he turned to the children and kindly motioned for them to go out and play.

"He's Al Bhed..." Linnea said softly looking at Rin from the corner of her eye.

"What the hell is an Al Bhed?" Jecht muttered to her, watching Rin as well.

"No clue. When I asked him, he looked at me funny and when I told him what I remembered about the cavern he said something about meeting 'Sin'." She glanced up at him.

"Sin?" Jecht asked confusion playing across his face. Linnea shrugged, she was just as confused as he. "How the hell did we get here?"

"Apparently we washed ashore somewhere; he found us and brought us here."

"Okay then," he shook his head trying to sort everything out before looking at her. "Did you ask about how to get back to Zanarkand?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "He said that it wasn't that far, beyond the Calm lands and then some mountain range..."

"What?" He stared at her then looked towards Rin who was helping a customer.

"I dunno, he said a lot of things I didn't understand..." she looked down and to the side.

"I'm thinking we need to get out of here and get back home." Jecht stated standing straight. "Well, uh, Rin. We'll be going now." He gently pushed Linnea towards the exit.

Before Rin could protest, Jecht ushered her outside and followed closely behind only to stop in awe. The city was large, golden, and red; the structures differed vastly from Zanarkand's. It was bustling and lively. He had never known there to be many other cities as large as, or larger than, Zanarkand. Linnea stared in wonder at the people; their clothing so intricate and the style so different from the crowds of her home. They both stared at the alien city in front them before looking at each other. They truly were lost.

Looking back out Jecht noted they must have been in some kind of square, there was a statue appointed in the very middle. They both knew they needed to find out how to get back home. After much thought Jecht pointed to his left and looked down at her.

"You go that way, I'll go right," he used his hand to indicate this. "And we'll meet in the middle. Ask anyone who will give ya the time of day."

Linnea nodded and did as she was instructed.

An hour had past and all they received from these foreign people were confused and horrified looks. Some had responded the same way Rin had, saying that Zanarkand was beyond certain areas, but once they asked the two why they wished to know and received the answers _"It's my home."_, or _"I live there."_...they too ran off angry and horrified.

"Well?" Linnea asked as they met in the middle.

"No luck." Jecht sighed and rubbed his eyes.

They looked out at the crowd, they were now being avoided. Watching as the people passed by Jecht noticed one of the citizens he had talked to was speaking with a soldier and pointing in their direction. Taking this as a bad sign Jecht grabbed Linnea's arm and began walking away but several soldiers stood in front of them blocking their way. While at least two came up behind them and took hold of them.

"You both are under arrest." One of the guardsmen said as he began to walk, the others following him and pushing the two with them.

"What? On what charges?" Jecht hollered attempting to free himself.

"Drunken disorderly and disturbing the peace." The man grasping Jecht's arms stated.

"But I'm only ten! I'm not allowed to drink!" Linnea cried out stomping on the foot of her captor.

The man released her with a yowl and she bolted, but the guard leading the way caught her by the back of her baggy shirt, choking her and restraining her once more before leaning down and muttering in her ear.

"You're the disturbing the peace bit."

With that, the guards led them away.

***X*X*X***

"You can't do this! How were we disturbing the peace by asking questions?" Linnea screamed down the dungeon hall, clenching tightly to the bars caging her in.

"I'm not drunk you bastards!" Jecht called out standing beside her and kicking the door, then the wall, and finally settling down on the floor staring up at the stone ceiling.

"Dammit..." she mumbled beneath her breath and turned around leaning against the bars and slumping down bringing her knees to her chest.

They remained silent after this, trying to process what just happened and attempting to come up with a way to get out of it.

Three days passed, neither had spoken a word. Not to one another or to the guardsman that brought them food…to nobody. They wondered how Tidus and mom were doing. If they were worried and had sent out some kind of search party for them.

On the fourth day both had given up trying to leave and figured they may as well wait out their sentence, even if the choice pissed them both off to no end.

"Forgive me, Lord Braska, but I don't believe this is a wise decision." A male voice echoed from the stairway leading to the dungeon hall.

"I understand your hesitance, Auron. But I think it is fitting, no?" Another male voice, perhaps belonging to this Braska, stated.

Footsteps were heard after this, slowly making their way towards the cell that housed the two Zanarkand locals. Neither looked up, they were too involved with their current thoughts to actually notice the footsteps had stopped and that two men were staring down at them.

"Lord Braska they're just a drunkard and his delusional daughter." The one named Auron commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"Delusional?!"

"Drunkard!?"

Both chimed in unison, standing up to face the man who had the gall to address them as such, especially considering Linnea had high kicked a guardsman that Jecht had punched for saying remotely the same thing. After that incident assault was added to their sentence, but at least no one bothered to say such things...to their faces anyway.

The one called Braska laughed at their reactions and smiled kindly at them.

"But there is such a fire and passion there. Perfect for guardians, wouldn't you say? And I hear they can fight." Braska chuckled again.

"If one could call their crude method of street brawling proper fighting." Auron said leaning against the wall opposite the cell.

"Why don't you open the cell and we'll see how effective that crude method is." Jecht snarled at him.

It was silent for a moment as Auron and Jecht glared at one another. It didn't take Braska and Linnea long to realize that the air was growing thick with hostile tension. Linnea slipped between the bars and her father figure pushing him back from them as Braska looked at Auron with a pleading glance. Auron snorted slightly and walked over to the stairway, standing there waiting. Jecht slumped in a corner cursing beneath his breath.

"I see you're the sensible one." Braska said with a small smile looking at Linnea.

"Well, someone has to be in the family..." she returned the smile and held out her hand through the bars. "Linnea."

"Braska." The man replied and gently shook her hand. "I'm here to ask if you and your father would like to be my guardians..." his azure blue eyes pierced through her.

'_The sea..._' she thought. That's what his eyes reminded her of. She looked him up and down. He certainly looked regal enough to be in need of guardians. His robes reminded her of flower petals, or perhaps an artichoke; and his head piece had the vibe of a samurai quail mix going on. The pale ivory of his skin brought out the blue-gray tint of his silver hair. '_Yeah,_' she continued. '_He definitely needs guardians; I'm surprised no one has mugged him yet._' A small smile edged onto her lips.

"If we agree to be...guardians, that will get us out of this cell, correct?" The smile remained as she cocked her eyebrow and peered at him.

"All they want is to get out, the moment you open the door they'll disappear." Auron stated angrily marching his way over to stand beside Braska. "I say leave them." He glared down at her.

'_Manipulative little brat,_' Auron noted staring at the dirt covered girl.

As though she could read his mind she gave a sweet smile and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that, huh? Thanks for the idea." She placed her hands behind her head and continued to smile.

'_She's not a child but a fiend in disguise..._' Auron thought dumbfounded by the girl.

"In all seriousness though, we'd be glad just to get out of this cell. And if it so happens you can't stand our presence anymore we'll make our way back to Zanarkand." She stated looking seriously at Braska.

"You say in all seriousness, and then you add you wish to return to ruins. You know it's a holy place and yet you continue to besmirch its-"

"Ruins?" Jecht stood and walked over staring at him.

"Zanarkand a holy place? Seriously?" Linnea also stared at him.

Both showed only shock in their eyes.

'_They look genuinely surprised..._' Auron thought to himself as he stared between the two.

"You mean to say you didn't know?" Auron questioned.

It was news to them. No one had mentioned that Zanarkand was in ruin. That it was some holy place. All that was said was how to reach it, and even that was vague.

"No..." Jecht muttered and looked down in deep thought.

'_Not our Zanarkand._'

* * *

Disclaimer: *same as Prologue* XD

Al Bhed Translations: "Yr, oui'na yfyga. Ruf yna oui vaamehk?" = "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"E caa, oui fana yvvaldat yc famm." = "I see, you were affected as well."


	3. Promises

**Chapter II**

_**Promises**_

It had been several days since Jecht and Linnea had received the news.

_Zanarkand was nothing but holy ruins. It was destroyed almost a thousand years ago by Sin. No one lives there now._

They refused to believe it, how could they have been in Zanarkand just a few weeks ago and end up a thousand years into the future with it annihilated...it wasn't possible. But Braska had said that Sin defied the impossible, and that it was Sin that brought them here.

It was with this knowledge that both Linnea and Jecht swore to protect Braska, so long as they were able to search for a means to return home during their travels. Braska agreed happily saying it was only fitting for the Summoner with a heathen wife and half breed child, the warrior monk who had fallen from grace, and the drunkard and his delusional daughter from Zanarkand to put a stop to Sin and bring about The Calm. Auron wasn't so pleased but went along with it anyway, if only for Braska's sake.

"So when do we head to the temple?" Jecht asked as he watched Linnea play with Braska's little girl, Yuna.

"When Braska's ready." Auron replied curtly not bothering to look at him.

Jecht glanced over at him and glared. He was younger than himself and it pissed him off that he dared talk to him the way he did. But Jecht took solace in the fact that the man despised him and Linnea joining them on their journey…that and he'd be able to annoy the living hell out of him as they traveled.

Sighing, he turned back to the two girls. Linnea stood erect, staring off out the window. Her eyes held confusion and seemed clouded as though entranced. He watched her carefully; this wasn't the first time she had done this. She told him a day or so ago that she was hearing a soft melody, when she hummed it to him he recognized it as the one she would sing in her sleep long ago. The first time he had heard it he memorized it, he couldn't help but feel connected to the song. But he worried that she was hearing it while no one else seemed to.

Yuna called to her and she snapped back and smiled before returning to their game. Jecht appreciated the seven year old for accepting him and the kid without much question. And when she did have some questions both of them would answer truthfully and the child smiled and said that their Zanarkand sounded amazing. Jecht even showed her the 'Jecht Shot' free of charge.

"It's time." Braska said softly as he entered the room.

Auron stood straight and looked at him, Jecht did the same. Braska merely smiled before kneeling down and kissing Yuna's forehead and whispering something in her ear. Yuna nodded and smiled at her father. Linnea noticed a hint of sorrow laced into the smile, but shook it from her mind.

They waved goodbye and headed towards the temple.

Once inside Jecht and Linnea looked around in awe. Many statues were circling the room with several large ones placed beside a descending staircase. It was beautiful; however, amongst that beauty lingered the very melody that haunted Linnea.

"This song..." she muttered quietly.

"It's the Hymn of the Fayth." Braska said looking down at her.

"And...who sings this hymn?" She asked staring up at him.

"The fayth themselves."

"You mean those that you're supposed to pray to and stuff to be a summoner?" Her eyes never left his.

He nodded slowly.

A sensation flowed through her. The song called to her and it demanded her move down the steps. Fear sunk its claws deep into her heart; she didn't want to go down there. She didn't want to see what was calling to her. Trembling, she took several steps back.

"I...I think I'll w-wait outside." She stammered and quickly bolted to the door.

"Lin!" Jecht called out.

"I'll be fine old man! Just hurry up, 'kay?" She hollered as she opened the doors and slipped out before leaning against them, panting heavily.

She wasn't going to comply, she wasn't going to listen. She couldn't...the fear was too strong.

The three looked between each other shrugging and continued onward down the steps into the cloister of trails.

A day and a half passed, thirty-six hours and twenty-seven minutes and Linnea had sat on the steps of the temple alone and anxious the entire time. Several people, on their way out, had said that it was possible for a summoner and their guardians to die. She was beginning to fear for the three's fate after being gone for so long. When they finally emerged through the doors the girl stood up and stared at them, worry quite present in her eyes. Braska smiled, Jecht gave her a thumbs up and Auron scowled at him. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she watched this but she managed to laugh and hugged the three tightly. She cried silently into Braska's robes as her hands clenched tightly onto Auron and Jecht's sides. Nodding her head slightly, confirming they were indeed there and alive, she pulled back and smiled not willing to let them know she had shed tears.

"Well on to the next temple." She turned and looked forward.

She wasn't going to let her fear take over again. If she had known that Braska or possibly all three could have died down there, she would've joined them, even if it wouldn't have been of much aid. As much as she feared the song, and the fayth, she feared losing Jecht and the others more.

Linnea turned back and smiled up at them. Jecht gave his signature smug grin and patted her head before walking past her. Braska smiled gently and nodded his head to her as he passed by. Auron sighed and shook his head, seemingly annoyed, but as he passed he gently patted her shoulder. She stood slightly shocked but smiled as she watched them for a moment.

A sudden foreboding gripped her as she did so; the chill laced its cold fingers along her spine as she peered at their leaving forms. Shaking it from her mind, she ran to catch up and followed closely in toe.

Jecht took out a sphere and smirked slightly looking at his companions.

"For my son and wife." He said turning it on.

***X*X*X***

Linnea ran out of the forest and straight into a snow drift.

"Ack!"

Braska and Jecht laughed as Auron turned his head trying to hide a small smile.

"Geez, Lin, you act like a kid sometimes." Jecht commented laughing still.

"That's because I am a kid!" Her head popped out of the snow pile, a little mound on her atop her hair, and glared at them. "I'm only ten for-" she stopped yelling and looked towards Braska and Auron. "Who do you pray to again?"

"Yevon." Braska answered attempting to stifle his laughter.

"Right." The glare returned…as did the yelling. "For Yevon's sake!"

That did it.

Laughter echoed loudly around them. Braska was laughing harder than anyone of them had seen before. Jecht was hunched over grabbing his side, laughing; and Auron had turned around to stifle his laughter while rubbing his brow.

"You're t-too funny." Braska said between bouts of laughter.

"And you guys are mean." Linnea struggled to get out of the pile. "Don't even help a kid when she slides head first into a freezing heap of snow."

Auron seemed to have collected himself first, though he was smirking faintly, and made his way over to her taking her hand and helping her out. Though he still believed her devious, and not a fiend in disguise, he had gotten to know the child finding her easier to deal with than Jecht.

"I was curious as to what all the commotion was." A familiar voice sounded.

The group turned towards the source, only to spot Rin standing before a shop and inn.

"Rin!" Linnea smiled and ran over to him placing her hands behind her slightly damp head as she stood before him. "Ruf yna oui?"

"Veha." the Al Bhed smiled.

"That's good or fine right?" She asked.

"Yes, I see you've learned some Al Bhed." Rin smiled and patted her head and, noticing her shivering, he removed his coat and place it around her shoulders.

"Yup, well actually I only know that phrase. Yuna and Braska taught me it. But I'm gonna learn the entire language someday...hopefully." She smiled and accepted the coat. "Oh, Rin, you remember the old man right?" Linnea pointed to Jecht who was now walking with the others towards them. Rin nodded. "This is Summoner Braska and his other guardian Auron."

"E caa. So you two did find someone who knew you." Rin motioned for them to come inside from the cold.

"Nah, but they're helping us find our way home. So in return we promised to be his guardians." Jecht responded sitting down in an available chair.

"Ah, you must be weary from travel. Would you all like to sleep here tonight?"

"We should continue on. The temple isn't far from here."

"Ah come on, Macaroni Temple will be there tomorrow."

"Macalania." Rin, Braska, and Auron corrected him.

Jecht merely waved it off. Linnea chuckled slightly and returned to looking at the various merchandise and knickknacks in the shop.

"And this shop will still be here when we get back from the temple." Auron stated glaring at the man.

The two continued to argue as Braska watched in slight amusement and partial exasperation. Rin had walked behind Linnea and dangled a book in front of her nose. She stared at it and turned smiling brightly.

"I can have it?" She asked taking the book and flipping through the pages.

"Yes, to help you with our language. I have many Al Bhed Primers, so go ahead and keep this one." Rin smiled and bowed to her; she offered him his coat, he smiled, nodded and took it before walking out of the shop.

"Fine, fine have it your way Monk Boy." Jecht sighed and stood.

"What did you call me?" Auron stepped menacingly towards him, his hand on his hilt.

"I think you heard me." Jecht gave him a smug grin.

"Why you-" Auron lunged but was held back by Braska while Linnea, who had seen this altercation just in time, leapt in front of him and placed her arms up standing between the two.

"Don't fight, 'kay? Not here at least." She pleaded staring up at him.

"Linnea has a point, Auron. Please still your blade." Braska begged as he held onto his arms.

"Hmph," Auron pulled away from Braska's grasp and gave Jecht an icy glare before turning and walking to the door. "Let's get going." And he walked out.

Linnea turned around and punched Jecht in the stomach, enough for him to flinch but she knew her upper body strength was far weaker than her lower body. Jecht rubbed his stomach and peered at her giving her a 'What did I do?' look before following her and Braska out of the shop.

Slowly and silently, they made their way to Macalania temple. Jecht and Linnea were excited to see the structure sit atop the frozen water. Both ran to the edge and looked over before smiling at each other, as though daring the other to jump. However their fun was short lived when Linnea's face fell and she turned to the temple. She was hearing the song again; Jecht could see it in her eyes.

Auron ushered them forward and soon they were within. Again there were the statues encircling the room and large ones beside a steep staircase heading up this time. However when the two looked around they noticed that some of the priests didn't look entirely human. Braska caught this and chuckled slightly.

"They are known as Guado. They reside in Guadosalam, just beyond the woods and the Thunder Plains." He remarked praying before a statue.

"Guado, huh..." Jecht repeated rubbing his shoulder.

Linnea walked around, carefully avoiding the stairs until she absolutely had to tread upon them, and looked at the statues. She stopped, staring up at a large figure head of a beautiful woman.

"Is this your first time seeing Lady Yunalesca?" A somber voice questioned from behind her.

She turned to see a young Guado like man. She noted the light blue veins upon his face and his violet-blue eyes. Nodding she turned back and stared up once more.

"Yeah, I ran out of Bevelle Temple too quickly to really appreciate the figures within." She stated and sighed before glancing warily at the stairs.

The Guado looked at her, slightly taken aback by her mature response, before setting a hand gently upon her shoulder.

"I am Seymour Guado, priest of Macalania temple. Shall I give you a brief tour?"

"Linnea, and maybe once Braska is done praying to the fayth." She beamed at him.

"Are you a guardian?" Seymour asked, cocking his brow at her.

"Yup, along with the old man," she pointed to Jecht. "And anger management there." Indicating Auron.

Seymour chuckled slightly, "I see, then once your Summoner is finished then." He gave her a kind smile before walking into a back room.

He turned and peered through the partially ajar door and stared at the group, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Time for the fayth." Braska stated as he stood and gazed at his guardians. "Ready?"

The three nodded, Linnea's being a little hesitant. They walked through the Cloister of Trials, Linnea stayed close to Jecht for warmth seeing as most of the area was frozen over. Jecht was appreciative of this, because even though he didn't look cold he was actually freezing. Braska chuckled softly when he looked back at the two and Auron simply grimaced.

Together they all made their way to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Linnea stopped beside Auron and Jecht as Braska continued towards the door, it lifted, he entered, and it closed behind.

Their wait had begun.

Several hours passed and the three stood silently waiting. Linnea shifted position every so often; the song, that was compelling her to get closer, growing louder and stronger. When she believed she could no longer resist she planted herself firmly in one spot. Another hour passed, now Jecht and Auron had shifted positions as well. Auron was closer to Linnea, while Jecht was now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Her heart began to pound; her focus was on the door and what may possibly lie beyond it. She shivered and felt herself giving in to the song. Without much thought she reached out and grabbed whatever she could to keep her in place. Auron stared down at the girl now grasping his wrist; he saw the clouded fear in her eyes.

'_What is she terrified of?_' He wondered as he watched her intently.

Before he could question her the sound of the slab lifting caught their attentions. Braska stumbled out and fell to his knees. Instantly the three ran over to him. Jecht grabbed Braska's arm and put it over his shoulder. Auron did the same with the other arm.

"Don't overdo it." Jecht said as they began for the doorway, except Linnea, who stood before the closed slab. Jecht noticed the lack of small footsteps and turned, dragging Braska with him and causing Auron to follow in suit. "You coming, kiddo?" He asked as Braska patted their arms indicating he was fine now to walk on his own.

Linnea didn't respond she merely took a step forward as the door lifted slowly. Auron, Braska, and Jecht stared in shock at the occurrence. Linnea took another step. Jecht's heart lurched forward, and he suddenly recalled Braska's words.

_Only summoners may enter the fayth, and even then it's up to the fayth should they survive and become a summoner._

"Lin!" Jecht ran towards her, the other two following quickly behind him. Just as the three reached her she took another step and the slab slammed down behind her, trapping her within. "Lin!" Jecht tried to lift the door but Braska stopped him.

"Jecht, calm down. Your actions will now affect what happens to her. All we can do..." he sighed looking at the darkly tanned and scarred man. "All we can do is wait." Braska patted his back.

Jecht kicked the wall beside the door and cursed under his breath.

Once more they began their wait.

Within the small chamber, Linnea's heart pounded as she approached the statue. What looked to be a spirit appeared and smiled kindly at her. This eased her fears and she watched as the being outstretched their hand to her. Linnea swallowed hard and hesitantly reached for the ghostly hand. The moment their hands touched her world went white.

***X*X*X***

Jecht paced around, still cursing, as Auron and Braska watched him. The sound of the slab shifting made them look towards it. Jecht rushed over as Linnea stumbled out and fell forward into his arms.

"Lin!" Jecht looked down at her and moved some strands of hair that were plastered to her sweat soaked face.

She opened her eyes and smiled slightly before passing out. He lifted her and held her close to him and they made their way back to the temple. There several priests waited to greet and congratulate Braska instead they looked on in confusion when they saw the child out cold. Braska explained the situation and one of the priests motioned for them to follow him to a back room. There he pointed to a bed as he prepared a bowl of water and a rag. Jecht laid her down on the bed and stepped aside as the priests, monks, and nuns surrounded her.

An hour or so passed and Linnea opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the vague outline of a figure sitting beside the bed.

"O-old...man?" Her throat was dry causing her to choke on her words; she stretched out her hand to the figure. It felt heavy and with barely any strength, it fell...but was caught and held by a strong calloused hand.

"Jecht is with Braska outside. They are discussing some things with the priests." Auron's voice sounded.

Her eyes focused a bit more and she noticed the red of his coat, then the black of his breast plate, and finally his face. She noted he was handsome when he wasn't ruining it by being impatient and glaring all the time. He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were laced with a hint of worry. And his raven black hair tied back with a few bangs in his face.

'_Yup, handsome...maybe I am delusional..._' she pondered and chuckled softly.

Auron watched her, releasing her small hand. He sighed in relief when she chuckled. Slowly, and with some assistance from the warrior monk, she sat up and looked around the room before looking at her hands. Suddenly memories of what had occurred hit her and she bent over grabbing her head. Auron placed a hand on her back and rubbed it.

"I'm..."she lost her words. Taking several breaths she sat straight again and stared at him distantly. "I'm a summoner..."

"We thought as much." Auron stated staring at her.

"You said that the old man and Braska were talking with a priest?" She looked at him and he nodded. "About what is to be done with me?" Again he nodded. "I wonder what they'll decide..." she sighed and looked at him, realizing he was still rubbing her back. She smiled wearily giving a small chuckle. "You're a closet nice guy, huh?"

"W-what?" He ceased his actions and gazed at her oddly, a small tint of blush gracing his cheeks.

"Nothing, never mind." she continued to smile, and then looked down at her hands. A Sudden thought came to her mind. "Does...does a summoner need guardians?" Linnea asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"They need at least one, yes. Yevon requires it." Auron answered sitting back in the seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey...Auron?" Linnea's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Yes?" He peered at her his eyebrow slightly cocked.

"I kn-know we don't always get along b-but…" her voice trailed off as she continued to stare down at her hands, which she was now wringing nervously.

"But?" The monk found himself curious as to what she was thinking. Though it was true that the two had their differences and he did once think she was a fiend, even said as much to her not long after her and Jecht were released from prison, his opinion of her had changed through their brief travels together.

"When Braska's done with his pilgrimage, and brings about The Calm...w-will you..." she took a deep breath. "Willyoubemyguardian?" She said quickly, a small blush making its way onto her cheeks.

"What?" Auron stared at her; he knew exactly what she had said but he wanted her to say it again, perhaps to torture her or simply because he found himself a little shocked she had asked.

"W-will you be...my guardian?" She couldn't look at him now even if she wanted to, she could feel the intense heat on her face, embarrassment was settling in.

"What about returning home to Zanarkand?" He asked watching her closely.

She looked at him slightly stunned that he believed her and Jecht's story, or maybe he was just asking because of the story. Either way, a small sad smile edged its way onto her lips and she averted her eyes.

"I don't..." she swallowed hard. "I don't think there's a way to go back home..." a tear found its way down her cheek.

Linnea couldn't say it. She couldn't admit outright that there was no way for them to go home. Tears welled up and fell from her eyes. This was something the fayth had revealed to her.

Auron watched her before grabbing a piece of cloth and handing it to her.

"If that is what you wish, I will become your guardian. This I swear."

"Thank you...Auron." Her words were barely audible.

She dabbed her eyes with the cloth.

"Are you making the kid cry, Monk Boy?" Jecht said with a slight growl as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Without answering Auron stood and left the room. "How ya feeling, kiddo?"

"I'm okay..." she said softly not looking up at him. "So what did you all decide?" She looked up at him her pale icy blue eyes piercing into his hazel ones.

He gave her a small smile that held a deep sorrow. "It's too dangerous to have you travel with us, kiddo. You're a bit too young to be a summoner, and you're not prepared for the responsibility. We've decided to..." he stared at her and pulled her into his arms. "We've decided to let one of the priests here take you to Guadosalam. You'll stay there until they can get you safely to Besaid Island."

"But, you'll all end up in Besaid anyway, right? For the Aeon thingy there, right? Why can't I travel with you until then? I mean if I'm gonna end up there anyways." She pushed away somewhat and peered at him with a ferocity and childish naïveté in her eyes that wounded him deeply.

"Because it's too dangerous, we'll be stopping along at the other temples on our way there. And with you being unprepared for this, if what happened today happens again the priests fear the outcome. Not to mention it may not be safe enough until after The Calm. Come on kid...don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" She hollered as tears slid down her face.

In that moment both were reminded of Tidus, Jecht gave her a gentle smile and she cried harder knowing she'd never see him again. Jecht held her once more.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'll find us a way home and after Braska brings The Calm we can go back okay?" He stroked her hair.

Struggling to nod, she forced herself to look up at him, she forced herself to smile.

"O-okay..." she said softly and began to wipe away her tears. She desperately wanted to believe his words. She desperately hoped the fayth was wrong. "Okay..." she repeated softly.

"That's a good girl." He stood and bent over kissing the top of her head. "Well we'll be heading out since that impatient monk has nothing better to do than to nag us. Be good okay. I'll see you soon." He smiled down at her and she returned the smile.

Walking to the door she saw Braska and Auron waiting there for him. She waved to them and Braska smiled kindly waving back. Auron looked at her, nodded, and walked out with the others, leaving her alone. She sat there for moment when a sudden feeling of dread overcame her. Quickly she jumped out of the bed and ran outside, where several priests and nuns were waving to the group. She pushed passed them and cupped her hands around her mouth and whistled. The three stopped and looked over to her.

"You better come back you hear me! You three better be alive and well when it's all over!" She called out. "Auron, Braska...Dad...promise that I'll see you again! And, Auron, make sure my dad doesn't do anything stupid!"

Auron nodded, Jecht gave her a smug grin and a thumbs up, and Braska smiled at her. Once more they turned and began walking. She watched them and once again a foreboding feeling washed over her. She shivered from the intensity and she collapsed onto one knee, feeling sick. The priests and nuns gathered around and asked her multiple times if she was alright.

_'Of course not..._' she thought to herself suppressing her tears.

A hand outstretched before her, she looked up to see Seymour Guado giving her a faint smile. Taking his hand she caught a hint of curiosity and malice in his eyes. Looking at him for a little while longer she was quickly ushered back into the temple. Linnea stopped and stared off where the three had been, a single tear escaping her eye.

***X*X*X***

Almost two months had passed since they left Linnea at Macalania Temple. When they had arrived in Besaid, she wasn't there. By then Jecht had come to terms with the fact he may never return to his home. He was happy and disheartened he hadn't seen her there. Disheartened because he was worried about her, and happy because it meant he didn't have to tell her just yet that they may never go home…unaware she already knew this.

But now the three stood before _her _in the ruins of Zanarkand. And she was offering them an ultimatum, that none of them wished.

"No! What's the point if Sin just returns?" Auron hollered keeping his eyes trained on the woman before them.

"But maybe this time Sin will remain gone forever." Braska countered looking at Auron.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Auron questioned looking him straight in the eyes.

"I must." Braska stated looking away from him and to the unsent woman before them.

"Then I'll do it." Jecht said.

"Jecht?" Auron looked at him. "You can't be serious?"

"I am, Auron." Jecht said with a serious expression looking at his friend. "I'll...never get back to my Zanarkand. I know this now. If there's some chance to end this, then I accept."

"But-"

"I believe you can find a way to my Zanarkand, Auron. Take care of my son, and my daughter. Tell them I'm sorry and that I...well I..." he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you know what I mean..."

"And can you make sure Yuna..." Braska's words left him, he knew from the beginning the sacrifice he'd have to make, but it's never easy leaving your child behind.

"Gets to Besaid...yeah. I-I promise." He looked at them both and nodded. "I promise..." he repeated and fell to his knees and punched the ground.

He couldn't recall what happened next, he felt as though he were in a daze. The next thing he knew he was standing and watching Braska battle Sin with Jecht as his Final Aeon. He watched as Sin was defeated and Braska collapsed to the ground lifeless. He watched as Jecht was enveloped in light and morphed into a new Sin. He watched as his world collapsed around him. Furious he made his way back to that cursed woman.

Auron cried out in anger. He asked her what the point of it all was; allowing his rage to take hold, he lunged at her. She deflected his blade easily and struck him down. Yunalesca won and watched as he stumbled out, leaving a crimson trail in his wake.

He fled down Mt. Gagazet and collapsed just outside one of Rin's shops that they had visited previously on their journey. Seeing the wounded man Rin rushed to his side and brought him inside tending to the bloody mess as best he could.

The next day Auron awoke early in the morning, his wound still bleeding. Quickly he left and struggled all the way to Bevelle. He stood before the entrance to the city and slowly, as though in slow-motion, he collapsed to the ground. Auron could still see the city, he was so close, he couldn't die now.

He attempted to sit up, to go on, but his body refused; it didn't have the strength. Slowly his world began to blur when a pair of furry blue paw-like feet disrupted his sight of the city. The young Ronso knelt down and turned the man over in his arms.

Auron knew what was going to happen to him. He was going to die, no matter how much he wished he wouldn't, it couldn't have been helped. With his remaining strength Auron grabbed the necklaces of the young Ronso and brought him closer.

"I made a promise, that Yuna..." he coughed slightly, blood spilling from his lips down his chin. "D-daughter of Lord Braska...would get to Besaid." His good eye blurring more so as he stared up at the Ronso. "P-please..." he coughed once more.

The Ronso nodded and watched as the life left the man. He gently set the man to the side of the road, out of the way of chocobos and on coming people, and made his way into Bevelle.

Several minutes passed before pyreflies floated from Auron's body. As his physical body gradually disappeared, the pyreflies slowly formed into an image of him. After a moment or so he was as solid as he had been before and more so determined to fulfill the remainder of his promises.

He would not fail again, this he swore.

* * *

Disclaimer: *same as other two* 'nough said XD

Al Bhed Translations: "Ruf yna oui?" = "How are you?"

"Veha." = "Fine."

"E caa..." = "I see."


	4. A Deal Made

**Author's Note:** Okay this is important, though all chapters have been edited, this one has been split in half with both halves edited heavily with new content.

* * *

**Chapter III**

_**A Deal Made**_

Slowly she made her way down the ramp and onto the dock. Looking around she noted how empty the beach was. Sighing she walked upon the sand and stared out at the ocean.

'_Maybe Tidus is looking at the ocean too, or the old man..._' she wondered.

Half a month had passed since Lord Braska had brought about The Calm. Word had spread throughout Spira about High Summoner Braska and his Legendary Guardians. She had hoped that when she stepped off the boat that Jecht would be waiting for her, grinning. But he wasn't.

No one was.

She heaved a heavy sigh and looked back at the Guado protector she had been assigned, wishing it was Seymour who had come with her. At least she would've been able to talk to him; after all it was he and Tromell who had taken care of her during her stay in Guadosalam. She and Seymour talked often and she traveled with him whenever possible; he explained Yevon and some of Spira to her. She didn't know if she trusted him exactly, and apparently not many did…something to do with an exile he had just returned from. But for her it wasn't his past that worried her, it was the look in his eyes. This look would frighten her at times but at least he was easy to talk to, for as much as a child could relate to a young adult that is. Tromell too had his moments in which they could easily converse, but usually he attempted to get her into Guado fashion which didn't always work out as planned. Linnea was shorter than an average ten year old, well eleven now, and Guado children were far taller than average sized human children. So usually this resulted in her being buried in fabric or tripping constantly which many found humorous; even Lord Jyscal who she had tripped in front of, pulling several Guado guards and Tromell down with her, all in an attempt to curtsey to him.

Linnea chuckled slightly and looked back out to the sea. As much as she enjoyed her time in Guadosalam, all she wanted was to go home and hug Tidus and her mother figure. To sit and eat dinner with them and Jecht. To comfort Tidus after a bout of Jecht's tough love. She desired to see the Zanarkand Abes play, to sit in the crowd and cheer Jecht on with a pouting Tidus sitting beside her. She missed the sunsets and the sunrises, the bright neon lights, and her home. She yearned to be back in the city that never sleeps.

Her heart lurched and she crumbled to her knees, crying into her hands. The fayth had revealed to her that she would never go home, and Seymour had told her that the life of a summoner comes to an end once Sin has been defeated. She recalled Braska's face, his smile, Yuna's sorrow...she knew and she was only seven.

'_And what about Auron...what about the old man?_' She continued to cry.

"Hey! You okay!" A voice questioned as footsteps in the sand came closer to her.

Linnea sniffled and looked up to see two boys running over to her. Her Guado protector took a step forward. This halted the boys for moment before they shook their heads and continued to the crying child. Both boys possessed flaming orange hair, tanned skin, and the same hazel brown eyes, and both smiled once they reached her.

"Why ya cryin'?" The taller asked squatting down.

"I-I'm not crying." The girl sniffled staring at him.

The boys looked at each other and started laughing.

"Ya naturally look like that then?" The younger one asked.

"I-I would hope not..." she choked out as she peered up at the boys with her puffy red eyes. The three looked between one another several times before they all began to snicker, after a moment they were gripping their stomachs laughing loudly.

"See, now that's better, ya?" The older one commented holding out his hand to her. "Name's Wakka, and this is my brudda, Chappu."

"Linnea, Lin for short..." she said softly taking his hand and standing, sniffling a little still.

"So, Lin, why ya here in Besaid?" Chappu asked placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm supposed to meet some people...but they're not here." She looked out, sorrow quite apparent in her eyes.

"Hey, maybe they're just late? Or already in the village, ya?" Wakka smiled at her. "Come on we'll take ya there."

Linnea looked up at him then over at her Guado protector and nodded to him. He nodded back and she sent him off to the boat with a prayer. The boys watched her before practically dragging her off to the village.

She stood at the head of the village and stared around.

'_No sign of Jecht or Auron._' Her heart sank further.

"Wakka! Chappu! Where have you two been?" A young girl, close to Linnea's age, questioned as she approached them.

Linnea looked at her; she was a deep contrast to herself. She possessed jet-black hair and beautiful red irises held together with delicate ivory skin.

"We went to go play ball on the beach, but we found her there instead." Chappu responded pointing to Linnea.

"Are ya mad, Lulu?" Wakka asked looking at her, a slight wrinkle in his brow.

"Mad at what, Wakka? The fact you two left without word or that you brought a random girl here?"

"Uh...both?" He shrugged, and she hit him.

"I'm angry you two left without notice," she glared at him then looked at Linnea her expression serious. "What is your name?"

"Um, my name is Lin-"

"Linnea!" A familiar young voice sounded.

The group turned in time to see a young girl trip; she shook her head and stood back up before continuing to run over to them. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Linnea.

"Yuna?" Linnea looked down at her.

"You know her, Yuna?" Lulu asked partially surprised.

"Mhmm," Yuna nodded vigorously and released Linnea. "She's Sir Jecht's daughter, and she was supposed to be my father's guardian too..." she looked up at her slightly confused. "I was worried as to what may have happened when your name hadn't spread across Spira with Sir Jecht's and Sir Auron's…"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Yuna..." Linnea looked down at the girl.

"It's okay, you're well, that's all that counts." Yuna smiled again. "So why weren't you announced as a guardian to my father?"

"Uh...well," she sighed. "I guess it's because I was forced to stay behind, in Guadosalam."

"Why?" Yuna questioned peering up at her with her big blue and green eyes.

"Ah…I uh…well because I'm a summoner..."

***X*X*X***

Auron sat upon a building ledge overlooking Zanarkand. It had been almost eight years since he had arrived here in order to fulfill his promise to Jecht that he would watch over Tidus. The boy's mother had passed away a little over a year after Jecht's disappearance, leaving Auron to watch over Tidus alone. But many things plagued Auron's thoughts as of late.

Such as the other promises he made.

He swore to make sure Yuna was safely taken to Besaid, and he wondered if she was there now safe and sound. He promised Jecht that not only would he take care of Tidus but Linnea as well. And he swore to her that he'd become her guardian.

All these thoughts troubled him.

Nodding his head, he stood. It was time to set things in motion. Finding the easiest boat he could maneuver alone, he set sail.

Once sure he was a safe distance from Zanarkand he stood and held out the jug, which was usually kept dangling at his side, and waited. He stood like that for several moments until the boat gently rocked and the water slowly rose with a large creature, or rather a small hump of the large creature, a few feet away from him. He waited still and watched as the water quickly ran down the creature and joined the sea around the small hump. The creature moved no further and Auron replaced the jug at his side.

"Jecht..." Auron muttered softly. "I need some time in Spira."

He waited and watched the creature.

"Only until I can find Linnea and give her a message, then I will return here."

Sin remained motionless for a moment then slowly lifted into the sky.

"Thank you." Auron whispered as a bright light engulfed him.

**~o~o~o~**

Once again Lin found herself upon Besaid's beach staring off into the horizon. She had come here often since her arrival all those years ago. Now she was eighteen, going on nineteen, and being pressured by priests to take up a staff and go on her pilgrimage when the calm was over. Part of her wanted to, it really did, but part of her felt as though she couldn't. No longer did the fayth frighten her, make her wary at times yes but otherwise she was not afraid; so she could no longer use that as an excuse to herself, or others, for not wishing to go on her pilgrimage. Nor did she fear the outcome of such a journey; she more or less felt that that part of her was waiting for something. Answers or perhaps closure, maybe even Auron, the man who swore he'd be her guardian, maybe it was Yuna. No matter the case, until that part of her no longer felt held back by anything she didn't wish to set foot in a temple.

Sighing, she took her time taking in the scenery for the umpteenth time. Her eyes peered from the blue sea, to the empty dock, to the cliff wall to her side. Rubbing her eyes and giving another sigh she went in reverse, from the cliff, to the person on the pier, to the- Lin did a double take as her eyes rested on the figure standing on the dock looking at her. They were too far for her to see their face but she recognized the red haori they wore. Her eyes lit up and tears threatened to fall from them as she ran to the figure.

'_Auron!_' She thought madly as she continued running. Holding out her arms she wrapped them tightly around the figure, nearly knocking them and her into the water.

The figure loosely wrapped their arms around her, to prevent their fall before tightening the embrace a little and then releasing her. She smiled and pulled back to look up at the figure. Her face went beat red and she jumped back, putting her hands up in defense.

"Ack! Forgive me I thought you were some- I didn't mean to- I don't go around hugging random strangers, I swear!" Lin rambled, embarrassed to have practically tackled the man before her.

She looked him over. '_But he's dressed so similarly to him..._' she pondered. This man had the red haori, the black breast plate, a large sword, and even a jug in the same place. But there was also a collar blocking half of his face from view and a pair of sunglasses obscuring his eyes. And he had some silver-gray peppered in his black hair. '_It couldn't possibly be him..._' she thought, beginning to doubt herself.

'_It's definitely Linnea..._' Auron said to himself as he watched her closely. He recalled that whenever she was embarrassed that she would speak too quickly or ramble. '_She's matured..._' he noted examining her. Her hair was shorter, instead of reaching several inches below her shoulder blades, the silvery-white strands grazed her shoulders. Those icy blue orbs she possessed were still the same along with the scar and red blotch. He noticed that even though she would be about eighteen or nineteen that she was still short for her age, but her body had matured quite well despite this. He caught himself staring at her full lips and averted his eyes. '_She's Jecht's daughter..._' he reminded himself and looked at her focusing on her eyes.

"Linnea." Auron said shortly.

"H-how do you know that name? Are you here for one of the priests?" Lin asked cocking her head to the side. He looked at her slightly confused, not that that was revealed past his glasses and collar. "I only go by Lin now, have for years." She stared at him. "Linnea is an old life...one I'll never be able to return to."

Auron could hear the sorrow in her words, but also a slight acceptance. He watched her for another minute before turning from her and looking at the sea.

"I made a promise to you," he said turning his head slightly looking at her. "To be your guardian."

Lin's jaw dropped. '_It...it really is him..._' she commented to herself. She looked him up and down again, shock clearly present on her features.

"A-Auron? But you..." her words left her.

"What?" He turned to her.

"You look...old-er..." she was hesitant using the words but it was the nicest way she could say it.

"Hmph," he raised an eyebrow and looked at her over his sunglasses, "So do you...nearly eight years have passed."

"Yeah but I don't look like I've been through hell and back." Lin stated flatly looking him straight in the eye.

Auron gave a soft chuckle, "That's one way to put it."

They stood in silence for a moment. Lin took more time to examine him. He had a scar now over his right eye, his left eye still the was no longer the chocolate brown color it once was but instead a dark amber like color and it held a hint of anger and wariness. Without thinking, she grabbed his collar and made him bend down to her level. Now she was able to examine his face more closely. It was older yes, but more rugged and he had some stubble. '_It suits him..._' she noted. '_He's still handsome._' She thought, examining his face again.

Auron allowed her free reign and watched intently as she examined him. He needed her to believe, without a doubt, that it was him. '_If this accomplishes that...then so be it._' That thought ran through his mind as he stared at her intently.

Finally she released his collar and looked away.

"Sorry, Auron, I just-"

"I know." He interrupted and placed a hand on her shoulder before walking past her down the dock-way towards the beach, she followed closely behind. "I don't have a lot of time, I came here to give you a message and be on my way."

She stopped a few feet away from him and stared at him. '_He's leaving? After just getting here?_' She sighed and rubbed her brow.

"Before you tell me this message, at least tell me what happened to the old man. I know Braska...I know he..." she looked down and to the side crossing her arms before her and holding herself.

Auron turned to face her. "Are you still going to be a summoner?"

"I don't know..." she couldn't face him. In all truth she had questioned whether or not she wanted to be one. Not because a summoner sacrifices themselves to bring about The Calm, but because Yuna had recently told everyone that she desired to be a summoner. Yuna had become like family to her and she felt conflicted; if she refused to take up the pilgrimage she would ask Yuna to be her guardian to protect her, but if she chooses to walk down the path of a summoner she could take the sacrifice for her. "Y-Yuna wants to become a summoner." Lin muttered softly. "I want to talk to her about it, but every time I try I...I lose the courage I had and put it aside again."

He could see that she was struggling with the decision, he walked over and stood beside her looking at her with his left eye, the haori slipping from his shoulder as he placed a hand upon her head.

"I understand, no matter your decision. If you choose to become one then venture into the Chamber of Fayth here, and then, when you feel ready, journey to Kilika Island and wait for me there." With that he gently let his hand fall to her shoulder and patted it before he walked off.

She stood there looking down, still holding herself. "But what about the old man?" She turned to see an empty beach and dock. "Auron?" Lin ran to the end of the pier and looked around; she noticed something descending into the water. A feeling washed over her and she stared out at it.

'_Why does it feel like the old man is here?..._'

**~o~o~o~**

Night had fallen over Besaid village by the time Lin had returned. She looked at the bonfire and spotted Kimahri standing just above a sitting Yuna who was currently delving deep into scriptures. Lin made her way over nodding, waving, and smiling to villagers who welcomed her back or gave her a simple hello. She heaved a sigh and plopped down right beside the studying Yuna.

"Lin, is everything okay?" The teenager asked, setting down the scrolls.

"Yuna...I need," she bit the inside of her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. "I need to talk to you, about being a summoner." Lin gave her a serious look.

"As I said to Lulu, it's my decision...I know the risks and I'm willing to accept them." Yuna responded returning the gaze.

"Heh," Lin chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I know. I was there when you told her that, remember? I was standing with Wakka and Chappu, and all three of us were laughing at her expression."

"Yeah," she let out a laugh. "Lulu then proceeded to cast water spells on you all."

"Yikes, don't remind me." Lin laughed with her. Silence fell over them and Lin let out a faint sigh, "I meant about _me_ being a summoner. How would you feel if I decided to be your guardian instead?" Lin stared at the dancing flames before them.

"I'd refuse." Yuna said simply giving her a smile.

Lin laughed, "Gee thanks."

"I know how you feel about being a summoner." She looked at her then the fire. "You're always talking about going on a pilgrimage with Sir Auron and finding Sir Jecht. And if you remain a summoner you'd have a better chance of preventing my sacrifice." Yuna looked at her.

"Ah- how did you-"

"You want to be a guardian to protect me," she held up her hand to stop Lin from speaking. "You want to be a summoner to take the sacrifice." Yuna looked at her, she looked away guilty as charged. "If that's how you feel...then let's make a deal. I'll let you be my guardian, if you continue your pilgrimage alongside me."

"Is a guardian summoner even allowed?" Lin wondered aloud.

Yuna held up the scriptures. "There's nothing saying it's not." She gave the older girl a smile.

"Fine, I guess that means once we get to the end the fastest one gets the prize, so to speak?"

"Yes." Yuna gave a small chuckle and nodded.

Lin chuckled as well and laid back staring at the night sky. '_A summoner and a guardian huh? Sure, I guess it works...for now._' She thought closing her eyes.

"So what brought all this up suddenly?" Yuna cocked her head to the side with a sweet smile.

"Auron came back…"

"Really?" the younger teen blinked surprised. "Where is he? Did he come with you or-"

Lin shook her head interrupting her. "No he came gave me a message and disappeared."

"I see…" Yuna sat there dwelling on this looking into the fire.

"So…I'll need to borrow Kimahri for the Cloister of Trials soon."

"Ah, so you're going to get a head start then?" Yuna asked innocently and looked up at Kimahri, who nodded to her.

"Not really, Auron said that if I still wanted to be a summoner that I needed to go to the Chamber of the Fayth here and then go to Kilika and wait for him there. After that...I swear we'll meet you there."

"If not there then meet me in Luca, on the steps to the Mi'ihen Highroad." Yuna said looking at her.

"Deal." Lin smirked.

"So…how was it? Seeing Sir Auron again, I mean?" Yuna questioned pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hah!" Lin laughed and sat up. "He's still impatient, that cocky monk boy. Though I guess he's not a boy, not that he ever really was, he's definitely matured that's for sure." She laid back down looking at the sky again.

"You missed him, huh?"

"What? No way, me miss him? Never in a million years." Lin turned over on her side.

She knew it was a lie, as did Yuna. She did miss him and her father figure. She missed a lot of things but it had been years since she cried about it, and she promised herself, once she disregarded the name Linnea, that Lin would never cry about the past again.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know I do not own the game.


	5. Truth be Told

**Author's Note: **So this would technically be the second half but as stated in the previous chapter has new content.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

_**Truth be Told**_

Auron could feel him as he made his way to the buildings ledge. Jecht was coming for him and Tidus.

Sin was coming for them all.

He stood here holding out his jug, just as he had done two years prior. And he watched as Sin rose from the water, a sphere of aqua surrounding him. Slowly, it moved over the city destroying all in its path. Auron made his way down to the street, walking calmly through the chaotic crowd. He could see the fear in their eyes, but he ignored them and made his way towards the arena. Tidus was supposed to play in the _Jecht Memorial Cup _tonight. Auron knew this and waited beside the stadium entrance.

The stadium was all alight with cheers of joy quickly turning to shrieks of terror. Suddenly, without much warning the arena began to crumble. He watched as it fell, the boy along with it.

Part of him desired to catch him; the other half knew he would survive.

Minutes passed and Tidus stirred somewhat and opened his eyes. He sat up in a slight daze rubbing his head.

'_What's going on?_' The young man thought as he stood staggering slightly. Looking around he spotted the man who had watched over him for ten years.

"Auron!" He called out running towards him. "What's happening? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting..." Auron looked at him.

"W-waiting? Waiting for what?" Tidus asked staring at him, terror edging its way into his eyes.

"For you." Auron said flatly, turning and walking several steps before stopping. "For him." He said looking up.

"Him?" Tidus followed his gaze and stumbled backward falling onto his arse, staring up at the water sphere floating above Zanarkand, destroying it. '_What the hell is that!?_' Tidus screamed in his head, watching the thing.

"Sin."

He turned his gaze to Auron who looked towards him then walked off. Tidus tottered as he stood and followed after him. He wondered why the man was going that way. The crowd was running in the opposite direction. Auron finally stopped, allowing Tidus time to catch up. Bending over, panting, he pointed behind them.

"Not this way, everyone...everyone's going that way."

Auron looked down at the breathless boy then tossed him a sword. "A gift."

"Whah? From who?" Tidus asked gawking at the sword before grasping it firmly in one hand; the weight of the blade causing him to nearly tilt over.

"Jecht." Auron replied shortly, grasping the hilt of his own sword.

"M-my old man? Seriously?" Tidus looked at him shocked.

'_Ten years. It had been ten years and now he brings up Jecht..._' Tidus said to himself, his anger rising slightly.

Before he could lash out, saying he didn't need anything from that man, several fiends landed before them. Tidus was in awe. He had heard of fiends, but he had never seen one face to face.

It scared him.

However, Auron didn't give him much time to be fearful. One after another they cut down fiends that blocked their way. The fiends seemed endless as they continued to hack at them. As the bridge crumbled he watched Auron walk leisurely towards the massive watery sphere, running to catch up, another piece of the bridge gave way and he leapt reaching out a grasping a ledge.

Now Tidus was dangling from the edge of the broken bridge.

'_Don't look down, don't look down..._' ran through his mind as he tried to lift himself up.

He looked up to see Auron staring down at him. "Auron!" He called out. "Auron!" He repeated.

Finally Auron bent down and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up effortlessly. Tidus struggled as the large destructive entity hovered above them. He grasped tightly onto Auron's hand and stared up at the bright light. Auron was speaking with this "Sin" but Tidus couldn't hear exactly what was being said. All he knew was that this creature felt familiar, Tidus didn't know why...and he honestly didn't want to. Suddenly Auron peered at him, his eye examining him closely.

"It begins here."

"Whah?" Tidus looked at him confused trying to pull away.

Tidus' world went white, then slowly faded to black.

"Your story...everything. This is where it all begins." Auron's voice sounded, it was distant in the darkness.

And soon there was nothing.

***X*X*X***

Tidus awoke upon a ruined wall, he looked around. '_Where am I?_' Easing himself into the freezing water, he began his search for dry land, for Auron...for anyone.

He found refuge in the watery remains of what appeared to be an old cathedral like building. Though technically it wasn't his first choice of shelter but considering the way he came in was blocked by rumble, and just beyond that was an overgrown fish just waiting to snatch him up for dinner, this was what he was stuck with.

Shivering he wrapped his arms about himself and looked around. "N-n-n-need h-h-heat." His teeth chattering he began looking for anything that would help him keep warm.

After nearly an hour of searching he found two pieces of flint, a withered bouquet, and several pieces of wood that weren't entirely soaked and built himself a small fire. Forgetting the cold for a brief time he realized how tired and hungry he was.

'_Why don't you ever eat before a game Tidus?_' He reprimanded himself before laying on his back beside the fire, his mind wondering back to Zanarkand and that creature Sin, to Auron, and finally settling on the idea of sleep.

A sound met his ears and he quickly sat up quickly peering around him for the source.

"Please tell me it's not something else that wants to eat me."

**~o~o~o~**

Night painted the sky over Kilika as many rested their heads upon their pillows. None had noticed a man simply appear upon the docks and make his way slowly towards the inn.

Upon entering the attendant looked at him quizzically, recalling that no ships were set to arrive so late at night. Auron stood there a moment watching the inn keeper carefully. Taking in his appearance the attendant's eyes widened and he immediately bowed.

"S-sir Auron?" The words were feeble as if he feared the legendary guardian would strike him down for not recognizing him sooner. The older man simply chuckled and nodded, hearing the chuckle the inn keeper sighed in relief and donned a bright smile. "Would you like a room?"

"I would prefer information." Auron stated his eye boring into the young attendant.

"O-of course, Sir Auron. W-what information are you seeking?" He stuttered nervously under his gaze.

"I'm looking for a young woman, goes by the name of Lin-"

"Lady Lin?" The attendant's eyes lightened and he smiled once more.

"Lady…" Auron said more so to himself.

"Yes summoner Lin stayed here for a night several months ago before she headed to the temple." The attendant looked at him.

"So she did become a summoner. Tell me has she received the aeon here?"

"Not as far as I know, I visited the temple about three days ago and she was still there. Said she was waiting for someone. She comes to the village often though, still waiting I imagine."

Auron nodded and placed several gil upon the desk before leaving and slowly making his way through the jungle there. He stood before the steps and gazed up, recalling when Jecht, Braska, and he had climbed them. He watched as the ghosts of his past made their way up.

_"Hey, Monk Boy!" Jecht called from several steps above them._

_"What, Jecht?" Auron asked his eye twitching a little as he glared at the man._

_"Bet I could beat you to the top." Jecht smiled._

_"What's in it for me?" Auron questioned looking at him, his eyebrow cocked slightly._

_"Hmm, if you win I'll stop calling you Monk Boy. How's that sound?" Jecht gave him a smug grin._

_"And if you win?" Auron asked standing beside him._

_"If I win...hmm...we'll get to that once I win, huh." Jecht gave him another cheeky grin._

_"Fine." Auron said and looked up the stairs._

_"Okay then," Braska stood before them. "On my mark." Braska smiled and raised his hands then lowered them quickly._

_With that the two took off for the top, but a sudden gust of wind stopped them and they shielded themselves from the blast. They heard laughter and looked over to see Braska running past them, and Bahamut standing before them beating its wings rapidly._

_"Hey! Braska that's cheating." Jecht hollered slipping past the aeon with Auron who was chuckling softly._

Auron chuckled lightly thinking of it before shaking his head and heading upwards.

Once at the top he quietly walked into the temple. It was silent and all but abandoned save for an elderly nun who was currently praying before one of the larger statues. The legendary guardian waited for her to finish before approaching. The nun greeted him with a warm smile before blinking and quickly bowing to him.

"Sir Auron. It has been many a year since I last saw you." The elderly nun took his hand and patted it kindly before she led him out of the temple.

Admittedly he hadn't recognized her at first, but as they walked and she softly talked of her memories of the day Jecht, Braska, and he had first come to the temple, he recalled her little by little. She had given the three of them several potions and a basket of food before they departed. Silently he thanked her for her help so long ago.

Quietly she led him to a door and opened it for him. Inside the dimly lit room two monks sat upon cushions, they were whispering excitedly amongst themselves about a Blitzball Tournament, Maesters, and summoners. Scriptures were strewn about the floor and tables, most likely the doing of young acolytes; and upon the bed in the corner a young woman slept peacefully.

The monks ceased their heated whispers and looked over at the two as they entered. Quickly they stood and greeted him as the nun had and all four peered at the sleeping woman.

Auron looked between the three before setting his gaze on the nun wanting to ask how she knew.

Giving a faint laugh the nun smiled, as though having read his thoughts. "Lady Lin said she was waiting for someone who had experience of being a guardian. She also said that we would know them once we saw them."

"I see." Auron gave a muffled chuckle and adjust the collar about his neck.

"I must admit we were all very happy to receive word that the child summoner had finally taken up her pilgrimage." A monk stated with a broad grin.

"Child summoner?" He cocked his eyebrow briefly before setting his gaze on Lin's sleeping form.

"Maester Jyscal ensured that all temples and the Maesters themselves would be kept informed on the child who the fayth had chosen ten years ago. Hence the title." The other monk responded.

"A title I'm sure she'd appreciate…" there was sarcasm sparsely laced in his words as the legendary guardian grabbed a chair and set it beside the bed quietly.

"And if rumors hold true, we may have more to rejoice about." The nun said softly earning a nod for the two monks. Auron looked at her questioningly. She chuckled and bowed to him. "That she and Lord Braska's daughter will both be traveling together on their pilgrimages."

"Is that so…" he returned his attention to the summoner on the bed, as he sat down.

Taking this as the best time to leave the elderly nun bowed once more, the monks doing the same, as they left closing the door silently behind them. Auron's eyes slowly scanned over the girl. She had let her hair grow out, just below her shoulder blades; she had two small braids on each side of her head that were laced with black and blue beads and pulled back into a mock bow. Her skin was lightly tanned; most likely from walking around Kilika all day waiting for him.

'_She may have even grown a few inches since I last saw her._' He remarked to himself with a faint smirk.

His boot kicked a pair of finely crafted brown leather boots. Lifting one up he noted that the boot had a metal sole rather than a thick layer of leather, and when a small button was pressed on the side a strong blade in the front and back would pop out. Chuckling he carefully replaced the blades. Setting the boot down he stretched out the tops of both noting that they must reach just below Lin's knees. Auron looked at her legs, as though to make sure his assumption was correct, and realized that she was wearing dark gray shorts that stopped just above mid-thigh and gartered stockings that reached maybe four or so inches above her knees that were a shade lighter than her shorts. His eyes traced over her hips to her exposed naval then to the white shirt with brown leather straps and silver buckles beneath her bust.

'_She really has grown…_' he sighed and leaned back in the chair looking around before spotting a folded article of clothing that he knew was hers. After all no one else would know that the symbol branded on the back was the insignia of the Zanarkand Abes.

Reaching over he grabbed the hooded long-vest and was surprised to find it much heavier than he expected. Upon further inspection he discovered two well hidden pistols in holsters attached to the vest. He looked from her to the guns then sighed before folding it back up and placing it back where he found it.

After two hours had passed, the guardian was snoozing with his head bowed and arms crossed about his chest. Lin stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up she stretched and yawned before realizing that someone was sitting close to her. Turning her head she clamped a hand over her mouth and nearly hollered in shock and delight to see Auron there. She sat on her knees and stared at him, noting he hadn't changed much in the two years since she last saw him.

"You're finally here." Lin muttered softly as she outstretched her hand to gently pull down his collar a little.

"Yes." Auron's hand grabbing her wrist tenderly and his head lifting to gaze at her had startled her. This caused her to jump slightly and laugh nervously while rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "Rumor is you're a summoner." He gave a soft chuckle keeping hold of her wrist.

"Y-yes." She nodded quickly.

"And that you intend on traveling with Yuna." His eye pierced through her as he released her wrist.

"Yes." Lin nodded again and returned his gaze. "In fact, she and I made a deal. So long as I continue my pilgrimage, I can also be her guardian."

"I see. You do realize that she would want to do the same for you."

"Yes, I realize this." Leaning back on her hands she watched him for a moment, trying to decipher how he felt about this. Giving up she bit the inside of her lip and looked at him through her long lashes. "Does that bother you?"

"No...it actually works out well."

"Good, then once we go to the Chamber of the Fayth we can wait for her here; if not here then in Luca." She said with a small smile.

"In Luca."

"Okay...we'll wait for her in Luca. Can I ask why-"

"I brought Tidus here, with your father's blood he'll end up there. Especially with this Blitzball Tournament I hear is coming up soon." Auron interrupted watching her intently.

"T-Tidus is here? As in, in Spira? As in, I can see him?" Lin's eyes lit up and she jumped off the bed and began gathering her things.

Auron walked behind her and gently grabbed her hands and looked at her. "The fayth first." He said softly releasing her hands.

"R-right, heh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled lightly and sat back down. "Tell me when you're ready." She nodded and walked back to the bed and sat down staring at her hands. "But before you commit entirely to this, there is something you need to know."

"What?" She looked at him, fear rising in her from the sudden gravity in his voice.

"Jecht is alive." He watched as her eyes widened in shock and then joy, it pained him to say what he was going to tell her next.

"Where is he?" She asked looking at him expectantly.

"Lin, Jecht is Sin."

* * *

Disclaimer: Yup...still don't own it...


	6. Almost Back Together

**Chapter V**

_**Almost Back Together**_

Tidus laid there staring at the top of the tent the crusaders were using. He listened as the slumbering Wakka snored loudly in the bed beside his. A lot had happened to him all at once. Zanarkand was destroyed by this Sin creature. He had woken up within cold and watery ruins only to be rescued from a monster that wanted to eat him, if you can call being hit over the head rescued, by people who were called Al Bheds. This was when he met Rikku, the first and only person who seemed to believe him when he said he was from Zanarkand. Unfortunately, that ship ended up attacked by Sin and once more he was thrown around like a ragdoll to some location he knew nothing about; this time however he stumbled across the Besaid Aurochs and ended up on the team in a matter of minutes. That's where he encountered Wakka the friendly blitzball team captain. And then Wakka brought him here, to Besaid village where he met Lulu, possibly the most intimidating woman he's ever met, and Yuna.

"Yuna…" he whispered softly placing his hands behind his head.

Ever since he first laid eyes on her he couldn't stop thinking about her; that kind smile, those piercing multicolored eyes, and the way the sweat glistened off her skin-

_'Ack!' _He shook his head. _'You're starting to think like a dirty old man!' _He cursed himself several times beneath his breath before turning over onto his side.

"Old man…Linnea…" He sighed and stared blankly at the back of Wakka's head.

It had been awhile since he had thought about those two. First Auron brought up Jecht back at Zanarkand and now he found himself wondering if Linnea would believe him if he told her he was one thousand years into the future…a future with no Zanarkand: The City that Never Sleeps, but rather Zanarkand; The Holy Ruins.

'_She'd probably smile and ruffle my hair, not giving me a straight answer for several hours before finally saying she believed that I believed I had traveled to the future…' _he chuckled at the thought of how diplomatic she'd be about it. At least it was something better than the blunt sarcasm and lack of faith he'd receive from Jecht if he told him.

"They're gone, Tidus, leave it be…" with that he turned onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow hoping sleep would come swiftly.

***X*X*X***

Lin stared at the slab before her. Several things rushed through her mind. Why did Auron bring Tidus here? Why now? Why Spira? Why…why was the old man Sin?

_'…Jecht…' _her hand clenched into a fist and she hung her head low. _'How? How can…' _she lost her train of thought as anger swelled within her.

"How can I be expected to fight Sin, when I was never able to beat Jecht!?" Letting her rage take hold she swung out her fist, aiming for the slab door. While it flew the slab lifted. Her punch missed the target, and all the pent-up anger, all the force she put behind that 'attack', propelled her forward through the fayth's entrance. She tumbled into the room, crashing against a statue at the far end. "Oww…" she grabbed her throbbing head and rocked back and forth on her arse. Behind her the slow sliding of the door echoed throughout the room. Once it closed, the candlelight dimmed. Looking up at the statue, she grumbled and cursed beneath her breath before standing up. She wobbled and rubbed her temples. "Yeah, yeah. I'll start praying…"

**~o~o~o~**

He leaned against the wall staring intently at the stone slab. Events of the previous night crept their way into his thoughts.

_"Jecht is alive." He watched as her eyes widened in shocked and then joy, it pained him to say what he was going to tell her next._

"_Where is he?"She asked looking at him expectantly._

_"Lin, Jecht is Sin."_

_ Slowly, the color drained from her skin, the light from her eyes…the breath from her body. She seemed lifeless, just sitting there trying to comprehend what he had just told her. He had reached out to touch her fingers; they were clammy, and cold. Using both hands he tried to warm up the sweaty hand, trying to give life to her fingers once more and not dwelling on the irony of the attempt. Without notice, she pulled her hand from his and laid down on the bed turning her back to him._

_ For several hours he watched her, assuming she was asleep he stood and walked out to speak with one of the priests of the temple. After almost three hours he returned to find the bed empty and knew instantly she had gone to the Cloister of Trials, to the fayth, on her own._

_ "Stubborn girl…" he sighed and quickly went after her._

Now he was being forced to wait for her, in fact he had been waiting for almost nine hours now.

Hour ten: he kicked off one wall and went to sit leaning against the opposing wall.

Hour eleven: Auron began to rub his brow and then leaned his head back against the wall staring up at the ceiling.

Hour twelve: he was standing again, but this time close to the door, watching it.

Just as the thirteenth hour passed by, the slab slid up and Lin stumbled out. She stood for a moment before collapsing. Auron quickly caught her and kneeled down holding her close in his arms. Lin laid there a moment before slowly sitting up and staring at him wearily.

"E's...E's cunno..." her eyes were tired, her words soft and choked.

He understood very little Al Bhed, but that was a phrase he knew all too well. Whenever Braska would cause Jecht and him to fret, he would always smile sheepishly and say softly, _"E's cunno."_: _"I'm sorry."_

Nodding, he examined her. Checked her bruised, sweat drenched forehead and held her face in his hands to examine her eyes. He gave a slight grin realizing that she must have been extremely tired, for she didn't swat away his hands or pull away blushing. With a swift movement he lifted her into his arms, and gave a soft chuckle when she closed her eyes instantly passing out. Auron carried her out, and was swarmed by nuns and monks, who he dismissed. Looking down at her he moved a strand of hair from her face. He had burdened her with a great deal in such a short time, the least he could do was help carry the load, even if all he was able to really do was carry her.

***X*X*X***

Tidus stood upon the deck of the ship cursing as he thought of his old man. He didn't know why but he's often felt as if Jecht was still around and it only managed to piss him off more. Heaving a heavy sigh he headed to the railing and stared out before he caught Yuna in the corner of his eye. Not even an hour ago he found out that her father was apparently famous as well. '_Maybe she understands what it means to live in the shadow of a famous man…_'

"The wind…it's nice…"

Her soft voice broke through his thoughts and he stared ahead and nodded. "Mmhm"

Several moments passed before the two broke out in laughter, the awkwardness settling and disappearing.

"I heard from Wakka…you're a blitzball player from Zanarkand?" The tone she had was inquisitive almost innocent.

"Ah…" he rubbed the back of his neck before chuckling awkwardly. "He told you that did he?" He watched her nod before staring back out. "He doesn't believe me at all."

"I believe you!" She caught him off guard with how earnest she sounded, as if she truly did believe him. "I've heard that there is a grand stadium," she smiled and opened her arms wide as though trying to express the immeasurably size. "It is all lit up and at night the lights dance on the water like pyreflies dance in the dark." Tidus gawked at her, he didn't know what pyreflies were but he could still see the imagery in his head.

"H-how do you know all that?" He was dumbfounded.

"A man named Jecht told me; he was my father's guardian along with-"

"Tch…J-jecht…" his eyes narrowed at the name. "My father's name was Jecht."

"R-really?" She gave him a look of astonishment. "Then perhaps our meeting was a blessing of Yevon."

Tidus shook his head and looked off. "It can't be him…he died ten years ago." He turned his head to her, her eyes held a sympathetic look. "Went out for training and never came back…" his jaw tightened thinking about him, and it took everything he had to stop himself from mentioning the sister he also lost that day.

"But," she turned to stand straight before him. "That's the day Jecht came to Spira, I know because I first met him and Lin ten years and three months ago…several days before my father left."

"L-lin…" the name was soft as it escaped his lips. '_That can't be coincidence…right?_' Tidus dwelled on this a minute before shaking his head. "I-it can't be, how would they even get here?"

"You're here…" her eyes were piercing as she gazed at him a small smile on her lips.

He grinned back and was about to respond as the boat shook violently, he was thrown into the railing as Yuna was tossed onto the tipping deck. He couldn't grab her in time but Kimarhi was able to catch her and pulled her close to him.

Off in the distance voices yelled in a horrified choir. "SIN!"

The next few moments passed by quickly. Harpoons went flying through the air one managing to catch Sin, a battle had broken out on the deck on long after this before the harpoon gun could not longer withstand the strain and snapped freeing Sin and causing the boat to lurch forward, this sent Tidus tumbling overboard into the water, but not before smacking his head on one of the posts of the railing as he did.

When all had settled Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Yuna quickly noticed Tidus' absence. This sent Wakka into a state of panic as he looked around before spotting blood on one of the posts; believing it was the teen's he jumped into the water.

He followed the crimson trail and found Tidus being attacked by fiends; disposing of them he revived the boy with one of the few health potions they had left.

Tidus grabbed his stomach, still in pain from the fiends countless assaults, as both he and Wakka began to swim to the surface. Before they could make it very far both felt a sudden shift in water temperature and turned to see a giant Sin spawn floating behind them. Exchanging looks, before both glanced down at Tidus' bleeding wounds, they begrudgingly took on the large fiend. It seemed an eternity fighting the thing before it finally fell; with this Wakka quickly grabbed Tidus and swam to the surface, there he passed the boy to Kimahri who was gripping a pole holding out his hand waiting for them. Barely conscious Tidus is laid down on the deck as Yuna began to tend to his wounds.

Sounds of destruction emanated from Kilika Island, and in the distance Sin could be seen wreaking havoc upon the village.

***X*X*X***

Sitting in a small café Auron shifted slightly in his seat, knowing eyes were on him and Lin. They gazed at him for a legacy he didn't want, and they stared at her for a fate she shouldn't have.

Since arriving in Luca the two had spent most of their time here. Many customers felt the need to bow to them at every chance they got; it had happened so often that Auron would, at times, count how often it would occur in one sitting. The highest he reached was sixty-three before he grew weary of the attention and ushered Lin out of the coffee shop.

Today however, though eyes were on them and muffled whispers spoke their names, it was relatively peaceful with barely any traffic bustling through the café…perhaps due to the Blitzball tournament that was about to begin in a few days. His eye darted from one person to another as he silently surveyed the scene. Lin sat silently staring out the window, dwelling on the news Auron had told her several days ago, but every now and then a child would come over offering good tidings and she'd grin, pat their head, and offer them a prayer.

The two sat in silence, Auron being naturally stoical and she too engrossed in her own thoughts and feelings to speak to him. This silence was soon ended when a Guado slowly approached their table.

"Lady Linnea?"

Lin looked over her eyes narrowing as she examined the Guado man before taking a sip of her cold coffee. "Let me guess, a monk from Guadosalam."

"Ah, yes my lady. How did you know?"

"Only the priests, nuns, monks from Macalania Temple and the temple at Bevelle, and the Guado monks from the inner house of the late Maester Jyscal refer to me still as Linnea. It is only Lin now." Her eyes gazed solemnly at the nearly black liquid in her cup.

"I see, forgive me then." The Guado made an effort to bow deeply and then handed her an envelope. "Maester Seymour requests your company for the tournament."

"Does he?" She took the envelope and looked at the invitation within before her brow furrowed and she looked up at the courier. "How did he know I was in Luca?"

"Word among the priesthood spreads quickly, my lady; particularly since the high priests and Maesters requested knowledge on you and your pilgrimage." The Guado bowed once more, so deeply this time his nose nearly met the table.

Her jaw tightened at the thought and she sighed. "I suppose it's been awhile since I've seen him. Tell him I accept." She and Auron watched as the Guado nodded and took his leave. "They only want to know about my pilgrimage because of what happened ten years ago." Lin made a face and slouched in the chair despising the idea of being so closely watched.

Auron watched her and gave a small dry chuckle. "Not many became Summoners the way you did. To be summoned to the Fayth's chamber by the Fayth itself isn't common."

"How would you know; have you spoken with every Summoner out there?" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Maybe some did occur that way, it just so happened to coincide when they actually decided to step into that damned chamber…"

He made a noise that was a cross between disbelief and amusement before standing and peering down at her. This simple motion indicated it was time to leave, and without much of a fuss Lin did so.

***X*X*X***

A foreboding sensation had gripped Tidus since they had departed Kilika harbor. Maybe it was because so much had happened so quickly.

Tidus had bore witness to a sending; a spectacle that terrified him as much as it entranced him. Later he suddenly became a guardian-in-training or at least a became a candidate for guardianship; and somehow ended up in a heap of trouble with Lulu for being thrown onto the lift and sent down into the Cloister of Trials even though he technically wasn't supposed to be there.

_'I suppose the only good thing to come out of the last few hours was finally succeeding in doing the Jecht Shot._' He grimaced a little thinking about it before slightly smirking. '_But Wakka saw me do it…even better Yuna saw me. I wish Lin and had been there. And my old man, if only to see his face when I did it._'

Thinking about it made him hit his head on the post he had leaned against. He winced and rubbed the back of his head before sighing. '_But maybe…they really are alive…_'

Tidus stared up at the stars before slowly drifting to sleep.

Yuna was standing staring out at the night sky with Kimahri beside her. Lulu slowly made her way over to the teenage girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you find anything out about Lin?"

Yuna nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes, a priest told me that Lin had left several days before Sin's attack."

"Then she'll be waiting for us in Luca?" Lulu removed her hand and crossed her arms beneath her chest.

The Summoner nodded and placed her hands behind her back before turning her head to glance briefly in Tidus' direction, a smile on her lips still, she returned her gaze unto the stars.

***X*X*X***

Lin stared up at the sphere as she waited on dock 3 with several of the Maesters' guards. Auron wasn't too fond of the Maesters and requested to be in the crowd instead of being in the V.I.P. booth of the stadium; it was a request Lin couldn't deny him.

She bounced slightly on the balls of her feet before it became too much of an effort in the attire Seymour had sent along with one of his servants.

They were heavy black robes cinched tightly about her waist with a deep crimson sash tied snuggly around that area. It possessed detached sleeves that extended all the way down to the ground. The outfit had a halter top like neck with a hood attached and an open back, which provided the only ventilation and reprieve from the heat.

She was tempted to remove the hood but decided not to when she felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple, if she was going to suffer the heat she rather do so without everyone seeing her sweat like a beast. Letting out a heavy breath, she tried to use one of her sleeves as a fan but to no avail.

Still staring at the sphere she saw an image that took her mind off of the beating sun.

"Tidus!" Her eyes filled with excitement, she almost rushed over to dock 2 when the image of the Maester's ship docking came on the screen and she looked before her. The ship floated slowly into place and she watched as the musicians lined a pathway down and a ramp was lowered. A guard so graciously led her to stand at the end of a red carpet that had been rolled out.

Lin could feel a crowd beginning to form behind her. She watched as a man announced the Maesters, listened as the musicians performed a regal melody. Slowly Maester Seymour, now the new leader of the Guado, descended down the ramp. His eyes looked over Lin briefly before turning and kneeling down, bowing as Maester Mika now walked down. Everyone followed in toe and bowed.

After his speech he asked all to stand and Seymour gave his own speech. Lin honestly barely paid much attention to either one, and was lost in thought when a hand gently grabbed her own. Snapping out of her daze she looked and saw Seymour standing before her however he was looking away from her. Following his gaze she saw him looking at Yuna with those eyes that held the malice and darkness she was secretly afraid of. She bit the inside of her lip as she watched Yuna cast away her eyes, and the urge to go to her echoed in her bones when Seymour held her back and led her to some shade.

"It's good to see you again, Lin…" His hand was placed on the small of her back; she could feel his fingers brush against her faintly perspiring skin.

"And you Maester Seymour." The summoner could feel an embarassed blush blossoming on her cheeks but she bit it back.

"Lin, how many times have I told you? You can call me Seymour." He stated leading her to the balcony overlooking the entire stadium.

"As you wish…" she grinned slightly and chuckled once they got to the V.I.P. area realizing Maester Mika hadn't arrived yet with his entourage. She punched his arm and removed the hood and fanned herself. "You really had to choose a heavy black outfit didn't you?"

"Tromell chose it." He gave a faint smirk and sat down. "You can remove it if you wish; it was only for the ceremony."

"Heh, wish you had informed me of this somehow. Or at least informed the designer…I'm afraid not much can fit beneath this thing."

He continued to smirk and his eyes traced over the contours of her figure. "You can still remove it, if you choose."

"Have you always been this perverse or is it something they teach you at Maester academy?" She rolled her eyes with a small uneasy smirk and turned to watch people fill the stands. She wanted to change the subject and her mind momentarily drifted to where Auron could possibly be. Thinking of her guardian brought back the conversation that they had shared in Kilika and her thoughts shifted to Tidus. All she desired right now was to find him, to hug him, and to plead for forgiveness of leaving him and her mother figure alone; her heart lurched thinking about it. She shook her head trying to think of something else before her eyes absentmindedly focused on a Guado man who was sitting below the balcony. This drew her thoughts to the Guado's late leader. "I'm sorry...about your father."

"Hn…" Seymour remained silent a moment before sighing and closing his eyes. "His time was coming to an end, that's all it was."

She shivered at this, even though she was burning up his tone chilled her to the bone. There was so much hatred and malice in it that a terrifying thought crossed her mind; she began to wonder what exactly happened to Lord Jyscal. Fearing the answer, and what he might be truly capable of she banished the thought from her mind; however it didn't stop her from giving a soft remark.

"Oui syga sa funno cusadesac, Seymour."

He had stood silently and was swiftly behind her. The young Maester towered over her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh? And why is that, my Lady Summoner?"

She shivered again and swallowed hard, usually when he'd get so close she'd push him back but now he was a Maester, and who knew how many eyes were on them. Restraining her urge to elbow him, she simply replied. "Palyica E luhcdyhdmo fuhtan fryd clrasac yna vmuydehk ynuiht eh dryd rayt uv ouinc."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Remember that for when the time comes, little Lin." It was like a shot of ice running through her veins but she held her ground and prevented another tremble.

Gritting her teeth, she felt him release her and sit back down. Slowly she went to her seat and tried to focus on anything but him, though it was in vain.

'_What did he mean, when the time comes? What is he planning?' _

With her thoughts elsewhere she paid no mind to Mika's arrival or his speech, nor did the tournament grab her interest until an announcer cried out.

"First up are the Al Bhed Pyschs and the Besaid Aurochs!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Of course Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me, wish it did and Lin does but that's about it.

Al Bhed spoken: _E's cunno_ = I'm sorry

_Oui syga sa funno cusadesac_ = You make me worry sometimes

_Palyica E luhcdyhdmo fuhtan fryd clrasac yna vmuydehk ynuiht eh dryd rayt uv ouinc_ = Because I constantly wonder what schemes are floating around in that head of yours

**Author Note:** Sorry about not being on for so long, but such is life I suspect. Hope all who read this are doing well.


	7. Reunited

**Chapter VI**

_**Reunited**_

Lin was on her feet watching the first game, her hands gripped the railing. She could tell something was wrong; Wakka is better than this…it was as though he wasn't even trying, which would be impossible for Wakka especially up against Al Bhed, so why? And where was Tidus? He was announced as one of the Besaid Aurochs so knowing Wakka as well as she did and her brother, who if he stuck to his promise to one day be a better Blitzball player than the old man, would've been in that sphere with him come hell or high water.

The Psyches, tied 2-2 with the Aurochs, played the game with an ease not many would, as though they knew they'd win. This thought made her worry more and just as she was about to rip off the excess fabric of her robes and jump over the balustrade she saw a flare shoot through the sky near Dock 4 and stopped.

"That was magic…" she contemplated it a moment before the cheering crowd broke through her thoughts and she returned her attention to the match. Though injured Wakka's vigor seemed renewed and he was fighting back, playing better. She watched as he dodged defenders and took a shot, scoring with only a few seconds left. 3-2 the Aurochs had won and because they had been seeded…this was their chance to finally play in the finals, a chance to finally win the championship.

She relaxed a little and sighed in relief, bending over and resting her head on the railing. Maester Mika chuckled amused by her actions; he exchanged a glance with Seymour, before turning his gaze back on the Summoner.

"Lady Linnea, I had no idea you were so passionate about Blitzball." He chuckled again watching her intently from his throne-like seat that was situated between hers and Seymour's.

Lin turned around and grinned sheepishly at him. "Uh…yeah…passionate." Taking her seat she looked forward. Mika outstretched his hand and patted hers gently. She quivered just a little; a faint tingling sensation spreading over her hand. It was as though a bitterly chilling snow storm had erupted throughout the entire appendage, the feeling was almost reticent…secretively chaotic, and filled with a coldness someone could only say belongs to one who was hiding something dark. A small gasp escaped her lips and she looked at him curiously and smiled sheepishly again, trying to hide her reaction. He returned the smile and removed his hand looking back towards the game.

_'What was that…that feeling?' _She looked back as well and watched the players absent-mindedly.

***X*X*X***

"This is it folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game! But who could have imagined…a championship game between these two teams?" The Announcer paused letting the crowd roar for their favorites before chiming in again. "Our legendary Luca Goers going against…the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"

Tidus could hear the announcers begin to jabber as he watched the Goers swim towards the middle. And he held himself back from lashing out at their team captain, Bickson, when the smug lug began to taunt him. He knew he had to stay focused, it was Wakka's last game and he wanted to make sure that it went out with a win.

In the stands a man slowly ascended the stairs and watched the sphere, he knew sooner or later the son of Jecht would find himself inside it. Peering up in the V.I.P. section he caught sight of his summoner who was on her feet again, having seen her brother. Auron returned his gaze to the match the faintest smirk on his lips.

Seventeen seconds into the game and the Goers scored their first point. Tidus bit the inside of his lip trying to force the grimace that was forming down, he glanced at his teammates and saw that their morale had fallen a great deal with just that shot. Gritting his teeth he looked at Bickson, he was taunting them once again. With as much determination as they could muster, the Aurochs worked to ensure the Goers didn't get another goal until the first half of the game was over, but this also cost them scoring any goals…and as such the score stood at Goers: 1, Aurochs: 0.

A short intermission in the locker room didn't seem to improve their moods much, even with Wakka's encouragement. They slowly made their way back to the sphere and relaxed in the water watching the clock countdown to when halftime was over. Auron saw the desolation on their faces and watched as Tidus laid back in the water, a sign of deep thought for the boy. He turned to see if the player's sister had noticed it and chuckled softly when he saw her. _'She's definitely noticed…'_

Lin was standing on the balustrade ripping off the extra fabric of her robes till the bottom reached her knees, he could see the look of annoyance on her face as she jumped from the balcony much to the protest of the Maesters' Guards and the amusement of the Maesters themselves. She sprinted through people to reach the commentators' section and stole a microphone from one of them.

"Aurochs! Pull yourselves together! And, Tidus, you better not be crying!" In the last phrase she tried to make her voice sound as rugged and manly as possible, knowing the exact reaction it would incite.

Tidus immediately sat up and threw a tantrum in the water. If he was capable he would've screamed out that he wasn't crying. However a thought struck him in the middle of this little episode, quickly he glanced to the commentator's area and searched for the one who spoke out but he couldn't see anything from his position and before he could swim up the buzzer indicating the game was about to begin again rang and he took his place. While he didn't know if the other Aurochs were anymore encouraged by this, he knew that he was. Someone out there knew what his old man used to say to him, knew how to rile him up, and he'd be damned if he didn't try to prove he was better than Jecht in this moment.

The bell rang out and the ball was propelled up through the water. Quickly he grabbed it and began his swim to the Goer's goal passing the ball between Datto and himself before taking a shot. He kicked the ball to one of the defenders it bounced off them hard and returned, smacking it into the second one, he jetted up into the air and spun around rapidly before kicking the ball as hard as he could into the goal earning the Aurochs their first point of the game.

Now tied and spirits lifted, the Aurochs did everything in their power to ensure that the Goer's didn't score anymore goals. However, this didn't sit well with the audience. They wanted to see more action, more drama…they wanted to see-

"WAKKA! WAKKA! WAKKA!"

They all chanted loudly nearly drowning out the announcers. Tidus looked around and sighed, he flopped back in the water and stared up before nodding and swimming down leaving the sphere. Confusion filled the crowd as the announcers contemplated what could be wrong.

Tidus entered the locker room and gave a small grin rubbing the back of his neck.

"They're cheering for you." He peered at the orange-haired man who awkwardly nodded and left. Watching him go, Tidus was once again reminded that he didn't belong.

Auron watched as his summoner was escorted back to the Maesters balcony where she was greeted by Mika waving away the guards and laughing briefly, hugging the young woman. Lulu, Yuna, and Kimahri joined the cheering crowd and watched as Wakka returned to the sphere greeted enthusiastically by his teammates. Determined, now more than ever, the Aurochs played harder and with just 30 seconds left Wakka managed to score a second goal for the Aurochs. The masses cheered louder as the buzzer rang out.

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!"

Tidus jumped up laughing and grinning before sprinting out to get to the sphere. The blonde swam quickly to Wakka and smiled seeing the man give him a thumbs up. Just as he reached him blood curdling screams erupted from the crowd. Fiends of all kinds were attacking the people in the stands, as several Sahagin Chiefs glided through the water towards Tidus and Wakka. The two exchanged glances before they began their battle through the sphere to reach the others.

Groups of people ran as fast as they could to avoid the fiends. Several sprinted past Auron who stood steadfast amongst the panicking crowd, watching the creatures attack. A brief smirk played across his lips when a Vouivre walked in front of him growling, and in one large sweep he cut down the beast with ease. Quickly he glanced at the balcony searching for signs of his summoner before he heard his naming being called. Turning he spotted his charge and his newfound Auroch's friend discussing something amongst themselves. After a moment Tidus walked over to Auron but before he could say anything to the man a Garuda floated down from the sky, threatening the three warriors. A few hits later and they disposed of the creature easy enough but before they could advance further they were surrounded by another Garuda, a Dingo, and another Vouivre.

Lin scanned the crowd as the guards tried to escort her back with Mika and Seymour. While she wasn't successful in finding the teenage girl she had promised to be a guardian to, she did spot her own guardian along with her brother and close friend who were blocked by fiends on both sides with more quickly approaching.

"Tidus! Auron! Wakka!" She called out pulling from a guard's grasp to make her way to them. Before she even took a step Seymour stood before her, his impressive stature definitely enough to stop the petite summoner in her tracks, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Lady Lin, allow me." His voice was composed and he took a small bow as Mika pulled the girl back gently and kept hold of her as Seymour casually made his way to the end of the balcony. He watched a moment as if savoring the sight of the fiends laying waste to the stadium and its people; then he prayed and energy flowed from him, shooting up into the air sending a colossal anchor from above down below, piercing the ground and pulling up a large Aeon.

The Aeon used a powerful attack causing the fiends to simply explode into pyreflies with one look. The creature continued its onslaught, destroying fiends one by one until the stadium was once again safe. Seymour marveled at his handiwork before turning to look at Mika and Lin. The Grand Maester looked pleased and gave the young Guado Leader a congratulatory nod. The young woman however seemed slightly apprehensive, and this admittedly pleased him a little.

***X*X*X***

With the chaos dying down the group went separate ways, each with their own business to tend to…all of them knowing to meet on the stairway to the Mi'ihen Highroad.

Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri slowly made their way up the stairs to the lookout area over Luca. Yuna contemplated the strength of Seymour's Aeon wondering if someday she'd ever be able to summon an Aeon that strong. Lulu watched her quietly, knowing that what happened in the stadium would only drive her to try harder for the people of Spira. She wanted to tell her that it was alright if she wanted to relax, to take things slow, but part of her knew it would fall on deaf ears. Kimahri walked behind them silently, keeping a watchful eye over his summoner.

Wakka had stopped in the square to hand over the Biltzball trophy to the Aurochs and say a last farewell to his team. They begged him to stay, to at least rest until he had fully recovered but the man simply shook his head. "Yuna needs me now…" was all he said before slapping Datto's back jovially and heading off with a faint somber grin.

When he reached the overlook he stopped and stared out at the city before his eyes met Yuna's. The teen was smiling gently at him.

"Are you sure?"

The man nodded. "Never liked long goodbyes anyway." He stood before her. "Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya?" The girl listened to him intently. Wakka rubbed the back of his neck. "From now on…I'm your full-time guardian."

With this the girl folded her hands before her. "Then welcome back, Sir Wakka." She bowed deeply. "It's good to have you with us."

Again he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Hey, it's good to be back, ya?"

Yuna watched as Wakka approached Lulu and asked her what happened before turning and looking back out. Her thoughts once again on Seymour's Aeon and on Tidus.

**~o~o~o~**

Tidus had dragged Auron off to one of the docks, the gulls squawked as the smell of the sea wafted over the two males. Tidus kicked his foot against the ground in agitation before lashing out at Auron, gripping his haori tightly.

"Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Getting swallowed by Sin! Ending up in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand! Everything…everything!" He shook at his clothes but the older man stood immobile letting him. "I'm telling you everything is your fault!" The teen glanced down when a noise caught him off guard and he looked up to see Auron laughing. Tidus released him and took a step back not sure how to react to this. His hands clenched into fists as he stared at him. After a good bout of laughter Auron turned from him trying to hide his grin. "Who are you anyway?" The man turned his head slightly debating on how to respond to this, but patience was never one of Tidus' virtues as he let fly another question. "You knew my old man, didn't you?"

Auron looked back forward; this question was easier to answer. "Yeah…"

"And you also knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct."

"What about Linnea, did you know her too?"

"Yes."

Tidus staggered back and shook his head. "There's…no way. That's just impossible…"

"Nothing impossible about it." He turned his head back again. "Jecht, Braska, Lin, and I…together set out on a pilgrimage ten years ago. However it was only Jecht, Braska, and I who defeated Sin." The man turned to him fully, his gaze piercing through his sunglasses. "Then I went to Zanarkand, where I watched over you." Tidus shook his head again it all sounded too surreal but Auron continued. "So that one day I could bring you to Spira."

The teen could face him anymore and looked off. "Why…why did it have to be me?"

"Jecht asked me to."

Tidus thought on this statement his eyes widening at the thought and turned suddenly to peer at his self-appointed caretaker. "Is he alive?"

"It depends…" Auron looked down before glancing up at the blue sky. "On what you mean by 'alive'. He is...no longer human." He glanced to the stadium. "But then…I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you?" The legendary guardian peered at Tidus. "You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin."

Tidus was taken aback he felt as though the whole world crashed upon him in that moment. "I-it can't be…"

"It is. Sin is Jecht."

"No!" The distraught teen waved his hands as if trying to keep him from lashing out at man. "That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you!" He stepped back and looked away wanting to leave, not wanting to hear any more on the matter.

"But it is the truth." Auron watched the boy intently feeling sorry for him, knowing it couldn't have been much easier for him to hear it than when his summoner did.

"And what about Linnea!? You said that only three of you defeated Sin, what happened to her?!" Tidus kept his back to him; he didn't want to know what had become of her. He knew she was stubborn and wouldn't have left them willingly.

"You'll see for yourself." The older man paused a moment and sighed. "Come with me."

"If I say no?"

"Every story must have an ending…"

"I don't care about your stories!" The yell attracted several passing strangers to stop and stare at them both a moment.

"I see. Sorry you feel that way." Again he waited, but when the boy seemed set on being stubborn he shook his head. "Fine then. Come or don't come, it's your decision."

"AHHRGH! What am I supposed to say?!" Tidus turned to him venom in his tone, unable to control himself. "You tell me it's my decision…but I don't have a choice, do I?! You're the only one who can tell me what's going on anyways! I have to go with you! I have to!" Tidus bent over resting his hands on his knees after his outburst, faintly winded and trembling from the anger.

"Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?" Tidus let this sink in, the trembling slowly wearing off. He knew he was afraid. Auron watched him and let out a single dry chuckle before walking over and gently placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "It's all right." Removing the hand, he turned to leave.

"Auron?" Tidus straightened, his tone was soft, nearly a whisper. The guardian stopped to listen. "Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?"

"That's up to Jecht."

Tidus stood silently as he heard Auron's footsteps walking away. "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come" The teen looked at him before nodding faintly and followed after him.

**~o~o~o~**

Lin bowed deeply to both Maester Mika, and Maester Seymour. "Thank you for allowing me to sit with you during the tournament." She remained bowing, her hood falling over her head.

Maester Mika chuckled softly. "You were as entertaining to watch as the matches were, my dear, I must admit." The summoner blushed from embarrassment and was glad she was bent too low for them to see. "Be well, Lady Summoner." Mika motioned a prayer for her before shuffling off to the docks.

The girl straightened watching him go before looking to Seymour and bowing her head to him. "Well, Seymour, this is goodbye."

"For now." He gave her that look that had always frozen her to her core.

"Yes…well next time we meet, if you have some sort of outfit in mind do tell Tromell that while I like black I would prefer something less heavy. And tell him sorry I ripped this one…"

"Will do." The Guado Maester chuckled looking her over before taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. "Until we meet again, my lady summoner." And with that he turned and walked off.

Lin watched him a moment before shivering, her thoughts returning to their conversation on the balcony. Biting the inside of her lip she shook her head, there were more pressing matters to tend to like changing clothes and finding everyone. She made her way through the crowd of people, praying with them and receiving gifts before finally making it to the Auroch's locker room. As she stood in front of the door, it slid up opening and revealing an empty room.

"I wonder where the team is. Maybe being interviewed…" She contemplated to herself softly as she walked over to a bench and squatted down grabbing a bag she had stuffed under there earlier in the day. Quickly, she changed into her usual attire and situated her guns in their hidden holsters. They were for emergencies, as they were considered forbidden machina, but there was little she wouldn't do to ensure Yuna and her friends stayed safe. She tightened the buckles on her leather boots and jumped in them several times before dashing out of the room eager to see everyone, especially Tidus.

***X*X*X***

"You think he's gonna stay here?" Wakka finally asked after several moments of silence. He crossed his arms about his broad chest looking quizzically at Yuna.

Lulu was positioned beside him facing the teen as well, giving him a minor shrug. "Sir Auron knows him, apparently." She laid her gaze on the orange-haired man as she place a hand on her hip. "You were right. He did meet someone he knew."

"Do…" Yuna looked down contemplating her question a moment then peered back up at them. "Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?"

The two exchanged glances, not sure how to answer this question. Wakka waved it off and simply replied. "In any case, I'll miss having him around."

"He's still in town, isn't he?" She looked to them both with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "I think…I think I'll go see him…" The teen stated with a determined nod before she caught something in the corner of her eye. Turning quickly she watched as the Legendary guardian walked slowly towards them, a disheartened Tidus following in tow. She let out a gasp and could hear her two companions express their own surprise at seeing him approach.

"Yuna." His voice was deep and gravelly; his tone strong and matured, it had certainly changed since the last time she had heard it. She took note that his sense of attire hadn't changed, aside from the collar Lin had told her about and the sunglasses.

The memory of their last meeting came back to mind as she watched the four walk off her eyes red from the silent tears she was shedding as she watched her father leave. Realizing Auron was standing there silently, imposingly, she shook the thought from her head and looked at him curiously.

"S-sir?"

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" Lulu's eyes widened faintly, surprised by this as Yuna took a step forward gawking in shock and Wakka took one step back blinking in disbelief. "You refuse?" He found himself mildly amused at their reactions and gave a brief grin from behind his collar.

"No!" She said a little too enthusiastically with a faint nervous blush. "No…but what about-"

"We discussed the matter, it's fine."

"Then we accept! Right everyone?" She said looking from Lulu to Wakka excitedly before peering back at him.

"O-of course! No problem at all!" Wakka stated looking psyched about the whole situation.

"But…why? When Li-"

Auron looked to Lulu and she stopped as he stated simply. "I promised Braska."

"A promise….to my father?" The young girl spoke softly to herself looking to the ground then gazed back up at the older man. "Thank you, Sir Auron." She bowed quickly. "You're welcome to join us, though technically you would've already huh?" She gave a sweet smile and tilt of her head.

Auron watched her knowing this to be true, but he had to make good on all of his promises. He had promised to protect Yuna, to watch over Tidus and Lin, to be her guardian. In fact, it was Lin who suggested that instead of simply watching over Yuna in an unofficial capacity that he become her guardian as well, to ensure he could enter the trials with her too. He knew it was a strange arrangement, but if it kept them both safe, kept them both happy…he'd do it. Letting his thoughts linger a moment longer he then grabbed Tidus' arm and pulled him forward. "And, he comes too." He noticed that they were about to ask why and gave a small grin. "This one I promised Jecht."

"H-hi guys. Uh…h-howdy…" The blonde gave an awkward bow keeping his hands at his side.

In that moment it dawned on them. They had not for a single moment thought that this Tidus could possibly be Lin's Tidus. That he could be the little brother she would speak of fondly. Wakka let this sink in silently wondering why he had never put two and two together. Lulu simply shook her head and rubbed her brow, thinking that it was so obvious now that she thought about it. Yuna simply smiled. Though surprised, part of her had begun to think that they were one and the same ever since their conversation on the boat to Kilika. The young summoner took note of Tidus' discomfort and looked to Auron asking about Jecht quickly so that she might steal the teenage boy away to talk.

"Is Sir Jecht alive?"

"Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years." Auron said as he looked off, Tidus' upper lip gave a brief twitch as he turned his head away with the lie. The Legendary guardian looked back to the girl who seemed saddened by this. "You'll meet again eventually."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." She nodded.

Tidus gave a small shake of his head. _'You shouldn't…not when he's…'_ His hand clenched at his side and he sighed heavily before Yuna grabbed it and pulled him over to stand by the railing away from the others.

Their companions watched them silently before they began to laugh forcedly.

"Think they've gone crazy?" Wakka questioned with a smirk arms crossed.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Lulu stated with her hands on her hips.

Auron gave a soft chuckle watching them silently beside Kimahri.

Soon the two were busting out in a fit of actual laughter and continued to do so for a minute or two before they could manage to breathe again.

"Yep…definitely crazy." Wakka nodded assuredly his smirk growing. They turned and face the group both blinking.

"W-what?"

"Oh nothing, we were just thinking you two had gone crazy." Wakka remarked.

The two teens exchanged sheepish looks before peering back at the others.

"S-so are we leaving now?" Tidus asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Lulu shook her head. "No, not until our final member arrives-"

"Did I miss anything?!" A voice called out as a figure ran closer to them before stopping and bending over panting, then they straightened and she grinned. "Sorry got held up in a crowd on the way here."

"Lin!" Yuna exclaimed happily before going over and giving her a bright smile. "We finally managed to get together." They hugged tightly.

Tidus looked over, his eyes widened as his gaze fell upon her silver-white hair then her icy pale blue eyes with a small blotch of icy blood red and tracing over the scar on her left eye. _'So then her Lin and my Linnea…they really are the same? So it really is her…that's really my-'_

Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"I missed you, little bro."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy I'm sure that has been well established by now, heh ^^'. I do own Lin however so there's that...

**Author's Note: **Took way too long, but finals are over so hopefully I can write more. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :D


	8. Conflict in Faith

**Chapter VII**

_**Conflict in Faith**_

Tidus and Lin instantly hugged and stayed that way for what seemed like ages.

Realizing that it was something they needed, their companions let the two catch up. From what they could see there were tears and laughs with even more hugs and some playful punches mixed in before Lin settled down sitting on the railing as Tidus leaned against it looking out. Tidus told her what she had missed in Zanarkand for the last ten years. He spoke of being a part of the Zanarkand Abes, their star player. He talked about their mother's passing, to which she apologized profusely for not being there. She had already heard of it from Auron but hearing it from Tidus was, in a way, much worse. After this a minute of silence passed between them before he finally spoke up.

"You've really been here for ten years?" He peered at her from the corner of his eye.

She nodded looking out. "Well not Luca specifically, more so Besaid with Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri."

"Was it just you guys?"

"The other villagers were there too." She chuckled softly but knew what he meant. "By the time I reached Besaid it was only us there."

"Our old man…what happened to him?" Tidus gazed down, wondering if Auron told her.

"I...don't know. Ten years ago, he and I split up and I haven't seen him since."

"Right, Auron said it was only Yuna's dad, himself, and the old man who defeated Sin…" _Sin._ The word left a bad taste in his mouth. "S-so you don't know-"

Lin grimaced hearing the word and grit her teeth, jaw tightening. "Jecht is Sin." She repeated the words Auron had spoken to her, softly so that only they could hear.

"So you do know…" He said and gripped the railing tightly.

Again she nodded. "I don't know how he became Sin; I don't know what happened to him…all I know is what Auron told me."

The two remained silent again before Tidus nudged her arm with his shoulder.

"That was you during the game huh?" He gave a faint solemn grin.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "I figured it would motivate you."

They laughed and a thought struck the teenage boy. "So what kept you from going with the old man, I figured you'd be too stubborn to leave his side."

"I didn't want to, believe me." She sighed and glanced over at him. "But when an entire temple and all three of your companions command you to stay you have little choice in the matter."

"Why would they do that, did something happen?" He asked curiously, looking her in the eye.

The girl tilted her head, not breaking the gaze, and with a brief nod said. "I became a summoner."

"Let's go." Auron's voice commanded from behind them.

Tidus looked to his sister confused as she stood up on the railing and flipped off. _How can she be a summoner?_

He was confused. She was from his world his Zanarkand and yet she was a summoner? He grabbed his head trying to process it and realized the only way he'd truly understand everything was to learn more about this world. With a confirming nod he vowed to find out everything he could about it. Pushing off the railing he followed after his sibling rubbing the back of his neck when he saw them all standing there staring at them.

Lin seemed unfazed by their looks and merely stood beside Yuna, who linked arms with her and whispered. "That way we pass the finish line together." Lin chuckled, grinning sadly at her and nodded determinedly.

***X*X*X***

With Tidus and Wakka leading the way, the group leisurely made their way through the Mi'ihen Highroad. Along the way they came across the traveling scholar Maechen, who discussed Lord Mi'ihen and the frailty of the people of Spira. They then came across the Djose Chocobo Knights who warned them of a large fiend with a taste for Chocobos. This prompted Tidus' desire to go find the beast and slay it.

"Why?" Auron looked to the blonde, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's the right thing to do!" Tidus said resolutely.

"It's the right thing to do?" The warrior gave a smirk, hidden behind his high collar, and chuckled.

"What'd I say now?" The teen scowled placing his hands behind his head.

Auron turned to look at him. "Jecht said that a lot, too." Tidus' glower grew and he crossed his arms over his chest annoyed by the comparison. "And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me."

Tidus dwelled on this, a fist clenching tightly. Lin sighed softly seeing his reaction and quickly intervened. "I wish I had been there for all those moments, would've been nice to see the old man's face light up all excited like." Her eyes fell on Auron, her thoughts plagued by what-ifs and maybes. The man looked as though he was about to respond but she simply relinked her arm with Yuna and walked off. She didn't want to hear the platitudes; she didn't want reasons why she wasn't allowed to join them, she had been fed that the entire time she was with the Guado; the last thing she wanted was to hear it from him. The rest took this as a sign to move on and followed closely behind them.

They walked in an awkward sort of silence for a while until a woman turned quickly spotting the group.

"My Lady Summoners!" She exclaimed, almost surprised, and bowed deeply.

Lin shook her head and motioned with her hand for the woman to straighten as her daughter ran over and stood before them.

"You're summoners?" She seemed in awe of the two girls.

Yuna placed her hands behind her back and gave the child a warm smile. "Yes. My name is Yuna, and this is Lin." Lin waved and smiled at the girl who returned the gesture.

"I'm Calli."

"Nice to meet you, Calli." Yuna and Lin said in unison.

For a brief moment the child looked troubled and a soft sorrow spread over her innocent features. Lin recognized the look; she had seen it in Yuna that day so long ago. In the faces of all those who waited on bated breath for Sin's defeat…for who all waited for the chance to mourn those that have been lost in peace. Tidus caught this look, taken aback that a young child could have such an expression. Yuna's eyes grew sad and she kneeled before the child as Lin stood straight beside her.

"Lady Yuna," she looked to her. "Lady Lin," her gaze shifted to the one standing before peering at them both. "Is one of you going to bring us the Calm?"

"Yes," Lin responded and smiled softly. "We're going to bring it, very soon." She patted the girl's head.

"Yay!" The little girl ran around the two of them her sorrowful mood lifted and replaced with hope and joy.

Yuna stood and watched the girl smiling brightly. The mother gazed upon the younger women, relief and hope echoed through her words. "We're…looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoners."

"We'll do our best." Yuna responded determinedly, nodding to her.

The woman smiled in return and looked to the others. "And good luck to your guardians as well." This remark caused Tidus to blush faintly from embarrassment rubbing the back of his neck as Wakka grinned sheepishly also embarrassed. Lulu seemed unfazed by the kind words and Kimahri just stared forward silent as ever. Auron adjusted his collar and he looked off, though not from embarrassment, like the other two, his reaction was more so due to guilt.

The small family walked off, Calli turned and waved vigorously to them. Yuna waved back eyes closed a soft smile on her lips as Lin gave the girl a thumb's up and a grin. Tidus dwelled on the girl's previous facial expression and the word 'Calm'.

He turned to the others. "What's the calm?" Everyone stared at him intently.

"The Calm is a time of peace." Lulu began, her crimson eyes piercing. "It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears."

Tidus blinked before tilting his head, a hand to his chin. "Uhh…huh?"

"Sin dies and is reborn." Yuna stated softly, gently folded her hands before her watching him.

A thought struck him. "I get it!" He almost seemed excited having understood it. "I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now." He nodded before something else popped into his head. "Wait…if it just comes back-"

"Don't say it isn't worth it…" Yuna knew what he was going to say and looked down immediately, her hands at her side now clenching tightly to her skirt. "Because it is." She gazed up at him her eyes almost pleading. "Even if it's only for a little while, people can sleep in their beds without being afraid." Her words grew more passionate, her eyes more resolute and yet saddened. "I believe that kind of time…is worth anything. So please, don't say it isn't worth it."

Her words seemed to seep into him. This was important to her, to them all, and they were words he would not soon forget. Yuna glanced back down trembling slightly from the emotion she was containing. Lulu walked over and placed a hand gently upon her shoulder and lifted her chin with the other hand. The blue n' green eyed white mage stared at the black mage for a time before managing a small smile and nod.

"We should continue on, Yuna." Auron stated watching her.

She nodded once more and soon the group was once again walking along the Mi'ihen Highroad.

As they continued they came across Luzzu and Gatta, two Crusaders that Tidus had encountered at beside and traveled with all the way to Luca, escorting a covered carriage. They all talked briefly before the two were chided by the Chocobo knights for getting off task. They both returned to their duties but not before wishing Yuna and Lin luck on their pilgrimage.

Just a few feet away from this stood a sign indicating one of Rin's fine establishments was close by and as they neared it they overheard an acolyte and a Crusader arguing.

"Enough!" The crusader stormed off annoyed to have been pulled from his duties by the young woman.

"I…" she looked down. "I only meant to…" her words died off, disheartened from the man's harsh tone.

Yuna quickly walked over. "Are you alright?"

The young disciple gasped and offered her a prayer. "Lady Summoner?"

"Yes, I am Yuna; and that is Lin." She said offering her own prayer.

Lin grimaced faintly she honestly was never fond of being pointed out as a summoner, especially if no one seemed to notice her presence in the first place, but she knew that Yuna intended to keep reminding her that she was one so that she never felt inclined to abandon her pilgrimage. "Oh, my Lady Summoner." The woman prayed to her as well and Lin returned the prayer silently before straightening. "It is an honor, my ladies." She looked upon them all with a gentle smile. "My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about?" Wakka questioned, his hands going to his hips. "The Crusaders' operation?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" Tidus chimed, looking from Wakka to Shelinda. The Auroch's ex-captain nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I heard they were to use forbidden machina!" She gazed imploringly at the group. "I had to stop them."

Lin shifted slightly, closing her long-vest tightly, and looked off. Auron caught this and came up behind her. He leaned down, whispering in her ear. "People will suspect something if you look guilty every time someone says machina…" she grit her teeth and tried to relax knowing he was right.

Tidus had to take a moment to process the disciple's words but still didn't understand. "Why?"

Lulu once again stepped into the role of explaining the world of Spira to him. "The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood."

"That's bad ya?" Wakka said turning to Tidus then Lulu.

"Let them use whatever they want." Auron stood closely behind his summoner and adjusted his collar. "They still won't defeat Sin."

Shelinda looked upon him with horror. "But," she put her hands on her hips huffing slightly. "It's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!"

Wakka nodded his head energetically. "Yeah! Right!" Agreeing with her wholeheartedly.

"But you don't understand! The Crusaders won't even listen to me." What little passion the woman displayed in her outburst to the legendary guardian seemed to dwindle away as she sighed and looked down. "And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte."

"Don't say that." Yuna looked at her with a genuine kindness that surprised the acolyte. "Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still I can't put myself down every time I fail." She smiled again, her eyed closed, words sincere. "People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!"

"Yes!" Shelinda crooned clasping her hands together smiling brightly. "You're right, my lady. Absolutely right!" Yuna nodded, the smile not leaving her lips. "Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now I feel I have the courage to finish my training."

They parted ways with the young acolyte and she sent them off with prayer before waving enthusiastically.

"Think she'll have any luck getting them to stop?" Tidus questioned as they walked, hands behind his head.

"No." Lin stated flatly. "The Crusaders want to defeat Sin just as much as anyone else. If they truly believe that machina is the answer they will resort to it."

"But it's forbidden!" Wakka exclaimed staring at her shocked that she would say as much.

"Wakka, if something was forbidden but provided a means to protect all that you love and hold dear…would you not use it?" Lin looked at him, head tilted a little.

"Bu- but…it goes against the teachings!" Wakka looked down, he honestly wasn't sure what he'd do. If it meant keeping his home, his friends, his….family…out of harm's way; would he be willing to abandon everything he's believed in for so long? He had stopped to think on this, causing the others to stop as well.

They remained silent, contemplating what they would do if it ever came down to such a decision.

Lulu didn't need time to think it over, she knew what she would do, but she also understood Wakka's hesitation. After all, the man firmly believed that being devout to Yevon ensured succession in a person's life in one way or another. He believed that because Chappu had picked up a machina weapon that that had forsaken him in the eyes of Yevon and thus led to his untimely demise. She knew all this about him and it was for this that she understood his apprehension and reluctance towards the young summoner's question.

Lin was fully aware of his beliefs having known him ten years she knew it was a difficult question for him, but it was one she'd have to ask him eventually. Right now hidden in the inside holsters of her vest were two pistols, machina strictly forbidden by the teachings of Yevon, and yet she was fully prepared to use them should her legs and summonings prove inadequate in protecting her friends. She wanted him to think long and hard on it now, so that if it should ever come to pass where he had to choose between saving their friends or clinging to his beliefs he would not hesitate in his decision in that moment, no matter which one it might be.

Auron knew what his answer was…long ago he wouldn't have been sure what he would do but now, after everything he's been through, he could say without a doubt what was more important to him. The legendary guardian also realized what her intention was in asking such a question. He had warned her that this would not be a conventional pilgrimage, with summoners as guardians and vice versa aside, he knew full well what awaited them in the ruins of Zanarkand. And for them to be ready to face that, he needed them all to grow…to mature and to come to terms with that fact that Spira is not everything it seems. That the world was not black and white but a plethora of colors and hues. To that end this question served his purpose as much as it did hers.

Yuna, unlike the other Besaid "natives", knew Lin had come from a Zanarkand a thousand years in the past. She also knew that Tidus was the same, and that once they realized he was telling the truth that they too would understand how Lin could, at times, be so brash when came to Yevon and the teachings. She suspected that it was this aspect of her friend that caused her, on occasion, to secretly question Yevon's teachings and her beliefs. And due to this uncertainty she knew that, should it ever come to pass, the ones she cherished would be her choice.

Kimahri stood silently behind Yuna. He believed Yuna's safety to be paramount to that of tradition. And while he still recognized tradition to be important at times if it came between intangible beliefs and her life there was no decision needed.

Tidus didn't understand Yevon enough to really believe in it. He got that others revered it and that it was important in Spira. He knew Wakka found these teachings to be of great reverence but he himself didn't really care. Like his sister, he wouldn't hesitate to abandon these so called teachings in favor of saving those he cares about. After all, they were never his beliefs to begin with.

Soon the group grew lost in thought, either mulling over their own dogmas or wondering what they will come to face on their journey. They did, however, manage to pick up walking again as they silently dwelled on their own contemplations only stopping when a large Dual Horn barred their path.

The group quickly disposed of the fiend and peered around at their surroundings. Rin's Traveling Agency was before them.

"We rest here." Auron said walking ahead of the group.

"But," Wakka crossed his arms over his chest. "This is an Al Bhed shop."

The legendary guardian turned to him, and though his sunglasses hid his eyes Wakka could still feel them boring into him. "Is that a problem?"

"They…" he grit his teeth. "They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they…" his words faltered a moment before looking at the man. "They kidnapped Yuna!"

"You were kidnapped?!" Lin glanced at Yuna with a 'Why didn't you mention something before?!' look. The younger summoner just gave her a sheepish shrug and looked down a little embarrassed. "Is that why you were playing poorly in the first half of the game?" She looked to Wakka as she recalled the magic ball and the Auroch's poor performance.

"As if he needed an excuse to play poorly." Lulu quipped, half-jokingly but with her tone it was hard to discern.

Wakka winced at her words and looked to Lulu. "Ouch Lu…"

Auron listened to them before he gazed at them all. "Where were her guardians?"

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Lulu felt the sting of his words and rubbed her brow. Wakka face-palmed before whistling as nonchalantly as possible. Kimahri inwardly reprimanded himself but gave no hint as to this. Lin crossed her arms wishing she had been there with them instead of sitting in the VIP box at the stadium. Yuna looked them all over before stepping forward.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health."

Wakka put his hands on his hips and threw back his head almost indignantly. "I'm not tired one bit!"

"Well I am." Auron turned away from them and walked towards the building.

Wakka could not believe it; first Lin's casual tone in regards to forbidden technology and now Auron was forcing him to stay the night at an Al Bhed establishment. Lulu glared at the man and motioned with her head towards the inn. Reluctantly the ex-captain complied going inside as the rest of the group followed suit.

***X*X*X***

Lin and Yuna sat silently upon their beds across from one another. It was moments like these that allowed the girls to dwell on the path they've chosen. Both were well aware of the fate one of them would encounter at the end of this journey and neither of them wanted the other to face it. They finally made eye contact since entering their room at the inn, Yuna managed a distant smile as Lin gave an aloof grin. Yuna grab her pack and pulled out two spheres, she took a moment before she stood and walked the short distance between the beds holding one of them out to the older summoner. Lin stared at the device her grin faltering as she slowly reached for it. She hesitated taking it causing the younger girl to chuckle softly.

"Remember, Lin, we promised each other."

She peered up at the girl. Another smile, warmer than the first, decorated her features and with a sigh Lin took the sphere and stood. The two walked out of their room passing a quietly arguing Lulu and Wakka. When they reached the shop Kimahri stood alert seeing them and followed them outside to wait by the door. Yuna pointed to a cliff edge and Lin pointed to the opposing side, both nodded and separated, needing to do this on their own.

Yuna walked to the cliff and stopped several feet before the edge, sitting gracefully upon the ground, she pulled out her sphere and turned it on listening to the ocean as she tried to form her words.

Lin sat right on the edge of the cliff with one leg dangling off; she switched her sphere on and set it to the side, sounds of the nearby Chocobos cooing and playing echoed behind her.

In unison, the two peered out and began. "As promised…"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing aside from Lin.


End file.
